Partners For Life
by lulu1214
Summary: Ana and Christian are thrown together as lab partners and are not happy about it. Will they start liking each other? Will they be too stubborn to see they are perfect for each other? What will happen? What happens when they both graduate? Will their paths continue to cross?
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to say a few things before I started this story. I am not an English major or anything like that, so there WILL be some mistakes in my story. I am not perfect. Also, I rated this M because there will be a few **_**lemons, **_**but it might be a little while before they happen. Also there might not be a ton in this story, because honestly I don't think I do them justice! Ha. I will try my best! I hope you like this story! Leave me a review letting me know if you like it! Thanks for reading! **

It's the first day of my junior year! Ughhh where did my summer go to? One more week, just let me have one more week of sleeping in!

"Let's go Ana," my dad Ray yells from outside of my bedroom door, "If you don't get up now you will be late for school!"

"Ok Ok! Im getting up!" I yelled back at him.

"Breakfast will be done in 5! Is Kate coming by for breakfast or is she just picking you up?"

"Make her some to; you know how Kate loves your food!" I say as I stretch and roll out of bed.

I walk to my bathroom and look in the mirror.

Wow Steele, don't you just look lovely this morning! Not!

I run and grab my phone and realize Kate will be here in about 5 minutes! No time to take a shower so I guess this mess you call hair will be up in a messy bun!

I quickly brush my teeth and run to my closet to find clothes.

I decide on a pair of distressed denim capris, a white tank and brown sandals. I choose some brown bangle bracelets and some gold earrings. I grab my brown purse and throw my shades on top of my head. I run back to the bathroom and wipe my face down with a cleansing cloth and quickly put a little bit of make up on. I decided to do simple and natural.

After I put my makeup on I run downstairs to see Kate shoving her face with food.

"Finally Steele!" she said with a mouthful, "you are going to make us late!"

"Sorry!" I said pouring me a glass of milk and sat down. I quickly ate some bacon and toast and we left.

"So, I wonder if we will have any classes together this year. Last year we got lucky! I doubt we will have every class together again!" Kate says as she parks, her new 2014 white Lexus she got for her 17th birthday, in a very good parking spot.

"Where was Rainey going to meet us?" I asked Kate as I shut the car door.

"Umm... I'm not real sure let me send her a text real quick" Kate said grabbing her bag out of the back seat and walking around the car.

"She said she is by our lockers! I am glad we came last week and got them so we were able to get three beside each other!"

"I know" I replied, "So Kate, who do you have your eye on this year? After all, you do have a new boy toy every year."

"Well… I don't have anyone in mind at the moment… Do you have anyone in mind? I mean come on Ana you and Jackson broke 5 months ago. He was such an ass."

Jackson Harris- I think I might have loved him, but I am not sure. I don't have anything to compare it to. He was a senior and I was a sophomore. To say he just sweep me off my feet would be an understatement, but after it was done, I wasn't sure if it was love or just lust. He was one of the hottest guys in our school. He was a jock, and knew he was good looking. We started dating about 2 weeks into my sophomore year. We dated for about 7 months. He was very patient about waiting on having sex until I was ready. Finally I decided I was ready; well let's just say he went from patient to rough. He wasn't gentle at all. It was my first time and it hurt so bad. He, of course, afterwards said how amazing it was and didn't pay any attention on how much it hurt me. We only dated for about 2 more weeks. He constantly tried having sex with me again, but I didn't want to. Especially if it was going to be like the first time. He ended up getting mad and we broke up. I was a little heartbroken at first, then he started screwing the school slut and that got me over him pretty quick!

"I don't really know if I want to date anyone right now Kate! I am OVER Jackson; I just don't think I care to date anyone right now. Unless for some reason my prince charming comes along and then maybe just maybe I will date!" We giggle knowing finding a prince charming at this school would be like finding a needle in a haystack!

"Ana, Kate!" Rainey comes running down the hall to us, "I thought you two would never get here!"

Kate cleared her throat, "Someone didn't want to get out of bed this morning!"

"What's new," Rainey joked as she put one arm through mine and one through Kate's and we walk to our lockers.

We don't even make it to our lockers and she is squealing and running back down the hall towards Derrick. They have been dating since her freshman year. He is a senior this year. They were the cutest couple ever. They were so in love it was crazy, and sometimes even sickening.

Well Kate and I didn't get so lucky. We discovered we only had one class together. Kate and Rainey had 3 classes together. Not fair. I didn't have any with Rainey and only one with Kate. This was going to be a long semester!

My first two classes went by pretty quick, Algebra II and English III. Next is Art class and we go to lunch right after. Then it's my last class physics. I went to Art and Derrick was in there. We were pretty close. I sat down by Derrick and he was talking to his friend. I think his name is Christian or something like that. I have never actually talked to him. He moved here a year ago. As I sat down Derrick turned to me, "What's up Ana."

"Hey Derrick, Christian!?" I said.

Christian nods his head and throws his hand up slightly as to say hello.

"This is going to be a fun class," Derrick said excitedly.

"I guess," I said, "I'm not very good at art though. Just taking this as one of my electives."

"Same here," Christian said. I turned quickly; I don't ever think I have actually heard him talk.  
>Rainey says he is totally different outside of school. He talks and is actually a pretty fun guy.<p>

He smiles at me and I smile back. The teacher gives everyone our assignments and we all get started. We had to get a blank piece of paper and draw whatever we chose to on it.

I personally don't think I can draw a lick, but I can doodle. That is exactly what I did too! I doodled on the whole piece of paper until the bell rang for lunch. I looked over a Derrick who drew a baseball and a baseball field. It looked pretty good, and then I looked over at Christian's paper. My mouth dropped.

"I thought you said you couldn't draw?"

"I can't"

"I beg to differ. That feather looks amazing and with the birds flying away… I want a tattoo similar to that."

"A tattoo? Really?" he made a face.

"Yes, a tattoo. I might even let you draw it for me if you want. That feather looked awesome."

"I don't really like tattoos on girl," he said and walked out.

"Wow. Rude much?" I asked Derrick.

"You have to look past that. He is a really good person, he just has that bad boy attitude sometimes and doesn't care what people think. He also doesn't have a filter either!" he laughed and we walked to the lunchroom where Rainey and Kate where already waiting.

"Over here," we heard Rainey scream making us both laugh as we walked over to the table.

"The lunch sucks today," Kate says snarling her nose up.

"Its fine, I'm not hungry anyways," I said to her.

Christian, who was also sitting at the table quietly, looked at me as if I had two heads.

"What?" I said still aggravated at his comment earlier.

"You're really not going to eat anything?" he asked.

"Nooo.. Is that a problem?" I asked.

"I guess not, but there are starving kids that would love to eat this 'crap'" he said taking a bite.

I looked over at Kate and Rainey and we all rolled our eyes. I will have to tell him about that comment about the tattoo. They probably wouldn't like it either, because we plan on going and getting matching tattoos once we are all 18.

Lunch couldn't end quickly enough. I couldn't help but notice Christian staring at me the whole time. What was his deal? He is cute and all… well he is HOT, hotter than hot actually, but that doesn't give him the right to be rude and then stare at me.

Kate and I walk together to our class. I was excited; finally I have a friend in class with me. Yea Derrick and I are friends, but I wanted it to be Kate or Rainey in my classes. We walk in to Mr. Gregory's class and find two seats together. I quickly start telling Kate how strange Christian is acting and stuff, and right on cue in walks Derrick and Christian.

"Oh for the love, you have to be kidding me," I whisper to Kate.

She giggles knowing exactly what I am talking about.

"Ok class, welcome to Physics. If you are not supposed to be in here this is the time to go find your correct class. I will start my calling the roll. Once I have that done we will discuss lab partners," Mr. Gregory said as he grabbed his paper with the class roll on it.

"Yay hopefully he will let us choose our own partners," Kate squeals as he calls roll.

After he is through he grabs another piece of paper off his desk.

"Ok, everyone can grab their things and walk to the front of the room. You and your lab partner will be sharing a table the entire semester. I will call your names and left you know which table to go to. The tables are marked by numbers as you can see."

He starts going through the names on the list:

"Laken Brown table 1, Kimberly Davis table 8," and so on and so forth until he says, "Christian Grey table 5, Derrick Jones table 4," they grab their things and shrug their shoulders bummed that they aren't partners, "Katherine Kavanagh table 4," we both have pouty faces, finally he says, "Anastasia Steele table 5."

My mouth drops. I don't want to be his lab partner. Out of this whole class, why did I have to be his partner? We look at each other and give the other a not so pleased face.

I grab my things and walk over to the table. We sit silently waiting for the teacher to give us instructions.

"Ok today you are just going to get to know your partner. I want you to ask your partner these questions and write down their answer. This will go as a test score, so that means it is definitely mandatory." He passed the papers out and went back to his desk.

I reach in my purse and grab a pen. Might as well get this over with.

"Ok so question 1- What is your full name?"

He answers, "Christian Trevelyan Grey and yours?"

"Anastasia Rose Steele," I said reading the next question.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes, a brother and a sister. Elliot and Mia. And yourself?"

"None. I am an only child. What's your favorite movie?"

"Hmmm…" he thought about it for a minute, "Probably Taken."

"I like that one too, but I think my favorite is… Sweet Home Alabama."

He laughs a little, "Really?"

"Yes!" I smile as a matter of factly.

"Do you like sports?" he asked the question this time.

"They aren't my most favorite thing, but I don't hate them. You?"

"Not really my thing anymore. I played baseball at my last school, but I haven't played since I have been here."

"What do you do in your free time?" I ask.

"I go to parties, play the piano and guitar…You? What do you like to do for fun?"

"That wasn't really the question. I like to read and dance in my free time and sometimes sing."

"You can sing?" he asked.

"Well anyone can sing, but not everyone is good at it. I don't really know if I am good at it, I don't ever let anyone hear me."

"I'd like to hear you one day," mumbled a little and froze as if he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Ok… We have 5 questions left. Who is your best friend?" I ask not even commenting on his last remark. He must be bipolar or something.

"Derrick," he says, "Yours?"

"I can choose. Both Kate and Rainey are my best friends."

"Ok, I will just put them both down. What is your favorite drink?"

"Milk, yours?"

"Milk? Wow ok well if I'm being honest alcohol, but let's not put that, so I will say water." He smiled real big.

Wow that smile. I could get used to seeing that for sure. He definitely has a panty-dropper smile. Is it hot in here to anyone else…? Whew!

"Water; got it," I say, "What is your favorite possession?"

"My piano and guitar" he says.

"Mine is my mother's wedding and engagement ring," I say sadly, "she died from cancer 3 years ago."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's fine. Ok 2 more questions. What are your life goals?"

"I want to own my own company and become a billionaire."

"Whoa. Ambitious one aren't you? I would either like to own my own dance studio, or do something in publishing."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I looked down on the paper quickly, because I know that question was not on it.

"Ummm… No, but that wasn't one of these questions either."

"I know! I was just curious," he said.

"You do know curious killed the cat right?"

He smiled, "If you could talk to one person for 10 minutes, and it can be ANYONE, who would it be and why?"

"My mom," I replied, "Because there are so many things I wish I could talk to her about. Love, girl things, boys, everything! Ten minutes would not be enough though…" I look away fighting back the tears, "And you?"

"My mom," he said just looking down at his paper.

We sat in silence for about 5 minutes and I broke the silence.

"It says here at the bottom that we have to take each other to one of our favorite spots. We have until next Friday to go and we have to take a picture together at each place so he will know we actually went."

"Ok. I am free whenever. Here's my number," he grabs my hand, opens it, then writes his number down. Whoa I wiggle my fingers a bit. What was that shocking feeling? I think he felt it too, because he turned and shook his hand. I wanted to test it so I grabbed his and wrote my number on his hand and sure enough there it was again.

I have a feeling this is going to be a very interesting class.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review and follow! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. I am glad **_**MOST **_**of you liked the first chapter. As for the **eye rolling** GUEST who thinks it is immature… Well they are in high school right now, so what do you expect. BUT hey if you don't like it by all mean you do not have to read it. I am willing to bet that half of the people who leave negative comments on people stories don't have the guts to write their own, so they have to criticize others. I know that them doing the questions for physics class is a little crazy, but who cares. It's a FF story, so…. I do appreciate everyone who does and who like it. I love the reviews you leave me! Especially the reviews that cheer me up when I have a **_**guest **_**leave a rude review like on my last story. So I just want to say THANK YOU to you guys! **

Is it bad that I starred at my phone all night hoping to get a text or call from him, but I got nothing. How did I go from disliking him and within the next 2 hours wishing he was calling or texting me?!

Looking over at the clock beside my bed seeing it is 10 p.m., I go and change into a night shirt and jump back in the bed after brushing my teeth. I grab the book on my night stand and start reading it. I have already seen the movie The Notebook, but I wanted to read the book because of course they are always better and have more detail.

"_I am nothing special; just a common man with common thoughts, and I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten. But in one respect I have succeeded as gloriously as anyone who's ever lived: I've loved another with all my heart and soul; and to me this has always been enough."_

That night I dreamed I was Ally and none other than Christian was my Noah.

I woke up to my alarm going off at 6:45a.m. I rolled out of bed knowing I didn't need to be late and I still had to take a shower. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I quickly got in washed my hair, and body and shaved. I grabbed my towel from the shelf beside the shower and got out. Whew. It took my breath away a little when I stepped out it was cold.

I dried my body and hair and walked back into my bedroom to my dresser. I grabbed my favorite PINK bra and panties and put them on. I went to my closet to find something to wear. I should have found something last night! Ugh I give myself a mental note to start setting out close the night before so I don't have to worry about it in the mornings, because I am so not a morning person.

I decide to go with dark denim jeans, a navy and light blue stripe sweater, cream color scarf, and tan UGGs. I put diamond studs in also. I braid my hair to the side then put on some makeup.

I walk back over to my night stand and grab my phone. I hit the button and the screen comes to life and I freeze. I blink my eyes a couple of times to make sure I am not seeing things. On my screen is his name.

**Christian: Text Message**

I quickly enter my password and go to my messages.

_I am free tomorrow afternoon if you would like to do our assignment for physics. _

_Goodnight Anastasia!_

I look at the time it was sent. One o'clock in the morning! Wow he goes to bed late! Why would he wait until one in the morning to text me? Who cares! He text me!

I quickly send a text back and run downstairs for breakfast.

_Good morning Christian! _

_I actually have something to do this afternoon… but you could come with me. I was actually going to take you to this place anyways._

_See you at school_

_Ana_

I start eating my bowl of cereal. Dad had to leave early this morning so I had to fin for my self. Kate walks through the door just as I am taking my last bite.

"Aww I was hoping for a good breakfast this morning!" she pouts.

"Sorry! Dad had to leave early. I have a breakfast bar you can have if you want it," I tell her while rinsing my bowl.

"Yes! I am starving!" she says going to the cabinet looking for the breakfast bar.

We get to school in record time. We go inside and head for our lockers. Rainey is waiting there with Derrick and Christian standing beside her. I get butterflies in my stomach. What is your deal Steele? I asked myself.

"Why does Rainey always get to school so early?" I asked Kate

"Probably so she will have enough time to make out with Derrick before school starts," we are both giggling as we reach them.

"And just what is so funny?" Rainey tilts her head looking at us.

"Nothing," we both say in unison and the giggle again.

"Umm hmm…" she says as she turns with towards Derrick.

"Good morning Anastasia," Christian says as I am opening my locker and grabbing my books.

"Good morning Christian," I shut my locker and see that he is leaning against the locker beside mine. I look around and see that Kate and Rainey have already walked to class and Derrick walked to his.

"Well they left quickly!" I said, "Don't you have to get to class too?"

"Yeah… but my teacher is always late herself. She usually doesn't get here until about 15 minutes after the bell rings." He laughs.

"That must be nice. I would love an extra 15 minutes of sleep in the morning. My teacher on the other hand is pretty strict about tardiness, so I better get going! See you in Art!" I say as I walk down the hall. I wish I could stay out in the hall talking to him instead of going to class, but the bell is about to ring and I have to walk all the way on the other side of the school to get the his class.

My first two classes drag on. I am constantly looking at my phone hoping maybe he text me AGAIN. No such luck AGAIN! When the bell finally rang I nearly ran over people to get out of there. I knew who was in my next class and I wanted to get there! Don't judge me! Ha!

I walked in to two smiling faces as I walked over to where Derrick and Christian were sitting.

"Hey boys," I say taking my seat.

"Boys?!" Derrick says.

I look between the two and act like I'm really thinking about it… "Yep BOYS!"

They both start laughing.

"Girl you have no clue," Derrick says jokingly.

Art class goes by quick and so did the rest of the day.

Kate and I were walking to her car when I got a text. I blushed a little when I read the name.

"Anastasia Rose Steele," Kate stopped walking and starred at me with her mouth wide open, "Who just text you, because whoever it was you like them! You are doing some MAJOR blushing right now!"

"Oh whatever Kate!" I said walking towards the car again.

"Ana, you maybe can fool a lot of people, but you can't fool me," she said getting in the car, "so who was it?"

"Ughh… It was Christian… ok!" I said and crossed my arms. I knew it I didn't tell her that I would end up getting 20 questions all the way home.

"I though you hated him?" she looked puzzled.

"Yea, well… I don't anymore. I actually have a crush on him!" I said.

"Awww! Yay! I am glad you are finally starting to like someone again!" Kate squealed.

"Please don't say anything Kate. He might not even like me like that!"

"My lips are sealed," Kate said sliding her fingers across her mouth as if she were zipping them.

I quickly run to my room and change. I text Christian and tell him I am about ready so he can head on over to my place and we can go.

Within 5 minutes I hear a knock on my door.

I run downstairs and open the door. He looks at me kind of puzzled.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"Yep. Let me just get my bag and we can go."

.

.

.

Take a left here, then a right at the next stop sign and we will be there.

"We're here." I say opening my door.

"This is your favorite spot?"

"Yes. This is where my dance class is. My mother used to teach dance here. It has always been a big part of my life. I quit for about a year after my mom died and Kate finally talked me into dancing again. She knew how much it meant to me and I am glad she talked me back into it. I actually have a class this afternoon. You can stay if you would like or if you need to take the picture for class and go that's fine."

"I want to stay and watch!" he said.

I am secretly smiling inside. I just hope I don't fall on my face.

We walked in the studio and my dance instructor is sitting behind the desk with her assistant talking about different privates she has later in the week.

"Ana," she smiled looking up when we walked to her. She got up and hugged me.

"And who might this be?" she said a little too flirty.

"This is Christian. He is my lab partner at school. We had an assignment and part of it was showing each other our favorite place. Of course mine is this place, Im sure you know why." I say then turn towards Christian, "This is my dance teacher, Elena."

"It's nice to meet you Christian," she says smiling at him.

Is it bad that I am getting a little jealous at how she is looking at him?

"It's nice to meet you too," he says.

"Ok Ana you can go start warming up. I guess I will allow Christian to sit in on your practice with Gavin. You know I don't normally do that since you two are practicing for nationals, but it's for school so I will allow it. I hope you enjoy it Christian."

"Yes ma'am," I tell her grabbing Christian's hand heading to Studio A.

Gavin was already in there stretching.

He was very built and good looking. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He had a gorgeous smile too, that mad girl's week in the knees. He had one of those looks that made all the girls stare. He was also a very good dancer. He was like a brother to me though; we have grown up at this studio together. My mom had always hoped we would end up together, but that would be like dating my brother. Eww….

"Hey Gavin," I say taking my sweats off revealing my dance outfit. Christian's mouth slightly dropped and I giggled to myself. It pretty much looked like I was wearing a sports bra and boy short panties. He took his seat in the corner as I walked over to where Gavin was and started stretching. I constantly peeked over to Christian and he never took his eyes off of me. We locked eyes and starred at each other until Elena walked in clapping her hand all enthusiastic, telling me and Gavin we are going to do a run through of our dance. She wanted to see what all we need to still work on.

_**(You can watch Ed Sheeran's 'thinking out loud' music video on YouTube and that's the dance they are doing and the music.)**_

We went to opposite sides of the room and the music started. I cut my eyes over to Christian and smiled. I then got lost in the music.

After we were through dancing we were both out of breath. Elena was overly excited as always.

"You two were magnificent! You will be hard to beat at nationals. Ana did you bring your outfit for the competition with you today?"

"Yes…I did," I say between breaths and getting a drink of water. I almost forgot about Christian being there until Elena spoke to him.

"Well Christian, what did you think?"

"It was beautiful," he said but he sounded a little off. Like he was upset about something.

"It was wasn't it?" Elena said again, "Ana why don't you go try you go put your outfit on and let me see it. You should even dance in it so you can get used to it."

"Yes ma'am," I said walking towards the door that Christian was sitting next to.

I smiled at him as I got closer and he just gave me a small smile. Something is defiantly up with him. He didn't smile his normal 'panty dropper' smile.

I quickly go to the dressing room and change into my dance competition outfit.

(I will explain what it looks like later)

I walked out and everyone went silent.

"Well?" I say.

"It looks beautiful Ana," Gavin says giving me a hug.

I look at Christian to get his opinion and he is sitting there with a pissed off look on his face and his hand are balled up.

"How does it look Christian?" I give him a twirl.

"It looks amazing," he says standing, "I think we should take that picture, I should get going soon.

"I thought we were going to go to your favorite spot?" I said confused.

"I don't think I can today now. Do you have a ride home?" he asked.

"Umm...," I turn to Gavin, "Can you give me a ride home?"

"Sure," he says.

"Thanks," I say before turning back to Christian who looked even madder.

I walked to the dressing room and grabbed my camera and walked back in the room with them. I walk over to Elena and ask her to take our picture.

I walk back over to Christian and he just stands there, so I do the same and we look at Elena.

"Oh come one you two… You can do better than that. Put your arms around each other and take a good picture," she says.

We comply and I slide my arm around his back and he does mine. He pulls me close and looks down and smiles a little. I wonder what it is that has changed his mood all of a sudden. We both look at Elena and smile.

"Oh isn't that the cutest picture ever," she says handing my camera back to me.

"I will print you a copy off tonight and bring it to school tomorrow," I tell Christian.

"Sounds good," he says and then walks out the door. I will have to remember to ask him what changed his mood.

I practice for another hour and then Gavin drives me home.

He, of course being the big brother to me, wants to know who Christian is and if we are dating.

"No, we are just lab partners Gavin," I tell him.

"Ana, how long have I known you?" he asks.

"Umm like forever," I reply.

"Exactly! I can tell you like him and he likes you too. I saw the way you two looked at each other and the way he watched you when you danced. He likes you Ana."

I am glad it is dark because I probably look like a tomato right now. Does Christian really like me?

.

.

"Thanks for the ride Gavin," I say getting out of the car.

"Anytime Ana," he tells me.

I run inside and go straight to my room to my computer. I take my SD card out of my camera and put it in the computer slot. I find the picture of me and Christian and just stare at it for like 5 minutes straight. He is so… beautiful. I quickly print a copy out and then save it to my computer. I email the picture to myself so I can text it to Kate and Christian.

I decided to wait on sending it to Kate. I will just show her it, but I did send it to Christian.

_I hope you enjoyed this afternoon. I couldn't help but notice something was bothering you… I hope everything is ok. Here is the pic. I printed one off for you and will give it to you tomorrow. _

_Goodnight _

_Xx Ana_

I waited for a reply, but never got one… ONCE AGAIN! I went too soaked in the bath until the water started getting cold. I debated on draining it and putting more hot water in because I didn't feel like getting out, but I decided to just go to bed. I didn't realize how tired I was. Once my head hit my pillow I was knocked out.

I woke up to my annoying alarm going off at 6:30. I quickly grab my phone hoping Christian might have text me again late. I was a little bummed when I saw only a text from Kate letting me know she has been sick all night and can't make it to get me.

Great.

I walk downstairs and see that my dad has already gone this morning too.

I quickly run up to my room and grab my phone. I try getting ahold of Rainey but she isn't answering her phone. What am I going to do? My dad said he would get me a car if I keep up my grades and continued dancing… I have done just that. I might have to remind him soon. It is too late to catch the bus; I will never be ready in time.

I can only think of one last person who would probably be able to give me a ride.

I quickly type up a message and hit send.

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR REAING THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! **

**DONT FORGET TO FOLLOW AND LEAVE ME A REVIEW! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! I hope everyone likes the story and how it is going. I planned on making this chapter longer, but something came up and I had to quit writing it. I didn't want to make everyone wait on me to finish writing it, so here it is! I hope you like it! (:**

I'm standing there by the door, biting my nails with anticipation, waiting for the car to pull in my driveway. Just like that I see it. I grab my bag and I am out the door. I nearly run to the car and get in.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice," I say putting my seatbelt on.

"It's no big deal," Christian says.

Most of the ride is in complete silence. Not just normal silence but awkward silence. I feel like I have done something wrong and I have no clue what it is.

I try and break the silence a little.

"So, when are we going to go to your favorite place?" I ask him.

Never taking his eyes off the road he says, "I guess we can go this afternoon if you aren't busy with dancing with Gavin." He said it in an almost jealous tone!

Now I get it. Did he get jealous of Gavin and me? I need to make it a point to let him know that there is NOTHING going on with me and Gavin and there never will be. He is the brother I never had.

"No! We don't have practice this afternoon. I think he has a date tonight anyways." Maybe that will let him know!

"Ok. We can just leave together this afternoon from school since Kate isn't going to be able to give you a ride anyways."

"Ok!" I say as we are pulling in the parking lot at school.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here is the picture we took yesterday." I say handing him the picture.

"Thanks," he says taking it and looking at it. He doesn't say anything else to me so I open my door and get out.

My classes go by quick. Before I know it the bell is ringing for us to leave school. I walk to my locker and put my books up then head for the doors. Once I walk out I look around to see if I see Christian anywhere. I don't, so I go ahead and walk towards his car. I round the corner of the school towards his car and see him standing beside it. He isn't alone though. He is talking to a girl. I can't tell who it is until I get closer.

It's Sara, otherwise known as the school slut.

I can tell by her body language she is throwing herself at him. She glides her hand down his bicep. I can't tell if he is flirting back or anything because he has his back facing my way. I get to the car beside his and stop waiting for whatever is going on to stop.

Sara glances at me and then starts flirting again. She looks over at me again with an annoyed look on her face.

"Can we help you with something?" she asks making Christian turn to see who is behind him.

"You can't," I say in a bitchy tone making Christian grin a little, "Christian are we still going or do I need to go get a ride home?"

"You can go and get that ride home," Sara says snarky at me crossing her arms.

"No, Ana we are still going. We should be leaving now," he says looking at Sara letting her know their conversation is over.

"Ughh," she huffs and puffs stomping away.

I giggle a little and get in his car.

"I take it you don't like Sara?" he says cranking the car.

"Well hate is a strong word… but I HATE HER." I tell him.

"And how does that make you feel," he says joking as if he were my therapist.

I look over at him and stick my tongue out. I like this Christian. The one that is playful and jokes around, but when he starts acting angry and stuff… I don't like that so much.

"I have my reasons for hating her," I tell him in a more serious tone than before. I still sometimes get sad thinking about it. I am over Jackson, but she had been trying to get her claws in him since we started dating and after we broke up she jumped at the chance. She always acted as if he wanted her more and that's why she got him. Blah Blah Blah! I really don't want to think about it.

"Ohhh ok," he says getting serious now. Dammit.

I didn't mean for things to go back to this.

"I might tell you about it sometime." I say. It goes silent like this morning. Ugh.

"Mind if I turn on some music," I ask him before messing with the radio.

"Go ahead," he says.

I turn the volume up and hear classical music. I look at him a little puzzled then remember he likes playing the piano, so this is probably the music he plays. I want to listen to something more upbeat than that though, so I quickly change the station.

I skim through a couple of stations and Christian says nothing.

I finally turn it to a station and hear a song I like.

I hum to the tune at first. I glance over a Christian who looks at me and smiles.

_Get your shopping on, at the mall, max your credit cards  
>You don't have to choose, buy it all, so they like you<br>Do they like you?_

_Wait a second,  
>Why, should you care, what they think of you<br>When you're all alone, by yourself, do you like you?  
>Do you like you?<em>

_You don't have to try so hard  
>You don't have to, give it all away<br>You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
>You don't have to change a single thing<em>

_You don't have to try so hard  
>You don't have to bend until you break<br>You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
>You don't have to change a single thing<em>

After the song finishes Christian turns the volume down.

"That was beautiful," he says.

"I know. I love that song," I tell him.

"That's not what I meant! Your voice is beautiful Ana," he says.

I blush. I didn't realize I was singing loud enough for him to hear me over the radio.

"Well thank you. You are the first person who has ever heard me sing," I say shyly.

"Well I feel privileged because that sounded amazing. Will you sing something else?" he asked.

"Umm well I guess since you have already heard me I will! Anything in mind or are we just going to see what's on a station?"

"I guess just whatever comes on the radio that you know!" he says.

"We should stop and get us a drink and snack for the ride," he says

I looked over at him and he smiles.

"It will take about 2 ½ hours to get there… really not that long because I'm driving."

"Where are we going? I barely know you and you want me to take a little road trip with you?"

"Well I was going to let it be a surprise, but I'm taking you to my favorite spot Port Angeles." He says as he pulls into a gas station.

He pulls next to a gas pump and grabs his credit card out of his pocket along with a $20. He hands me the $20 and says, "I am going to get some gas, can you run in and get us drinks and snacks?"

"Sure," I say still shocked we are going to Port Angeles, "What do you want?"

"Get me a Dr. Pepper, snickers bar, and a bag of chips. It doesn't really matter which kind, I'm not picky."

"Is that all?"

"Yep and whatever you want," he says as he starts pumping gas.

I walk in the store and go grab two Dr Peppers, 2 snickers, a bag of chips for Christian, a pack of skittles, a slim jim, a pack of oreo cookies and last but not least some gum. I pay for it and walk back to the car with the bag full.

"Wow is someone hungry?" he asks laughing taking his change from me and throwing it in the console.

"You said whatever I want," I said joking.

"That I did." He said

I grabbed my phone and text my dad letting him know what I was doing. I didn't tell him I was going to Port Angeles, I just told him I was doing a project for school that I would be home a little later tonight. I didn't lie. He trusts me.

We head to Port Angeles. Along the way we both sing along with the songs on the radio. We joked around about all the cars we passed. We made up stories about who they were and what they did. Before we knew it we were in Port Angeles. I have actually never been here before. We drive a little ways then he pull over on the side of the road.

I look at him wondering what happened and why we pulled over. He opens his door and gets out. He pops his trunk and grabs a blanket and his jacket. I start to open my door but before I can he is opening it and reaching for my hand. I grab his and the electricity flows between us two. We walk to the path that leads to the beach.

"Wow this is beautiful," I tell him as we find a good spot to sit.

We are just catching the sunset. Christian takes a seat and I do the same.

"So, why is this your favorite spot?" I ask shivering a bit. The wind coming off the waves was getting colder and colder.

"Here," Christian hands me his jacket.

"No you keep it. You just have a thin shirt on, I have a sweater so I'll be fine."

"Take the damn jacket Ana," he says.

"Fine," I tell him.

We sit in silence for a couple of minutes and he starts talking.

"When I first moved in with the Grey's, our first vacation together was here. I remember it well. I was about 4 years old. Elliot, my brother, was 5. Our parents brought us here and we had the best time. They didn't know I was enjoying it so much Im sure because I didn't talk a lot when I first came to them."

"Why not?" I ask.

"I just didn't… I have my reasons like you," he says trying to lighten the mood.

"I said I might tell you about it sometime too… Is there a chance you might tell me one day?" I ask.

He looks at me and smiles a kid like smile, "Maybe!"

"Well let's get this picture taken! It's getting cold and someone stole my jacket," Christian says playfully.

I swat at him playfully then grab my camera out of my purse.

We lean in to each other and smile.

We get up and he grabs the blanket that we were sitting on. Little did he know I was standing on part of it and when he jerked it up it cause me to fall forward into him and we both hit the ground. We were both laughing and I realized I was practically lying on top of him. I looked up at his face and he was looking at me. We started leaning into each other for a kiss...

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
>And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate<br>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
>I shake it off, I shake it off<br>Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
>And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake<br>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
>I shake it off, I shake it off I'll never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet<em>

I jump up fishing for my phone in my purse. I only know one person who would put that song as their ringtone.

I AM GOING TO KILL KATE!

That destroyed the moment we were about to have. Christian was up folding the blanket when I finally found my phone. I was right it was Kate.

I didn't answer it in time, but I am sure going to be calling her back and tell her about the moment she just ruined for me.

We walk silently back to his car.

On the way home he doesn't say anything. He looks like he is in deep thought about something. We don't even listen to music. The drive here and the drive back couldn't get any more different.

I just sit in silence looking out the window. I can feel every time Christian glances me way. I don't even look at him. I don't want things to be weird between us. Hell we didn't even kiss if that is what bothered him. I need to talk to Kate about this confusing boy. She is the expert when it comes to these things.

We finally pull in my driveway. I don't hesitate to grab my things and jump out of that car. That has been one of the most awkward rides I have ever taken. I am almost at my door when I feel a hand grab my arm.

I jumped startled, "Oh my gosh you scared me… Jackson?! What are you doing here?"

I can smell the alcohol on his breath. How did I not pay attention and see his truck parked on the other side of my dad's?

"Annnaa… I have been waiting on you to get home? Who is that in the car? I bet he didn't have to wait!" He slurs his words, grabbing my arm tighter when he almost fell.

I struggle to get away from him, "Let go of me! You are drunk. You need to call someone to come and pick you up!" I turn trying to walk away but he grabs me again pulling me to his chest. He is holding me so tight I can't get out of his grasp. He leans down and starts kissing my neck.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I yell and within a minute I didn't feel his grasp anymore. I look up and see Christian punching him in the face.

I didn't even realize he was still here or was he?

"Christian stop that's enough. He is drunk," I say trying to get him to stop, "Please."

I am in tears now. Christian looks up at me and stops. He gets up and walks to me and pulls me to his chest. He smells so good.

"Are you ok?" he finally says.

"Yes, all thanks to you!" I say sniffling.

"Who is that?" he motions over to Jackson who is knocked out.

"My ex. The reason I hate Sara." I sniffle some more.

"Well I am glad your phone was still in my car," he tries to joke.

"My phone?" I ask.

"Yea, your phone must have fallen out of your purse or something when you jumped out. I was headed towards my house and it started ringing. Kate said to call her back by the way!" he flashed his panty-dropper smile.

"You answered my phone?" I say and cock my head to the side.

"Maybe…." He said playfully, "So what do we need to do with this?" He motions to Jackson again.

"Umm I think I still have his parent's number, should we call them?" I ask.

"Well he can't drive home, so I think that might be best," he says walking over to Jackson making sure he is still breathing.

Christian stays with me while I call Jackson's parents. He even helps his dad get him in the truck. They thank me for not calling the police and let me know nothing like that will ever happen again. They say they are sorry and thank me again for calling them.

Christian walks back over to the porch swing where I am sitting once they pull out of the driveway.

"Thank you," I tell him.

"You don't have to thank me Anastasia. I would do it again in a heartbeat," he says taking a seat beside me. I lean my head over on his shoulder and we sit there and swing for who knows how long. I end up falling asleep.

I wake up the next morning in my bed.

Wait what? How did I get in here? Last thing I remember is falling asleep on the swing with Christian.

I grab my phone and have a message from Christian.

_Good Morning Ana! I hope you slept well. I took the liberty of carrying you to your room after you fell asleep. Do you know you talk in your sleep? I am glad I managed to find the right room, I don't know what your dad would have thought about me busting in his room with his daughter in my arms. (: I will see you at school. _

_P.S. We need to talk about the EX situation and what the hell happened last night!_

Attached was a picture. Christian must have taken it after I fell asleep on him. It is a picture of me and him. I am leaned against him asleep and he is smiling looking down at me.

I quickly jump out of bed and run to the shower. I turn it on, letting it get warm, as I take off my clothes. I step in and let the water hit every part of my body. It feels so good. I really don't want to get out, but I know it will start turning cold soon. I turn off the water and grab my towel.

.

.

Kate is sick again and can't give me a ride. That is why she was calling last night. I try and fill her in best I can about everything that went on last night. She is furious with Jackson, telling her she will kill that bastard. I promised her I would give her exact details when she is better.

My dad was able to drop me off today.

"Bye dad, thanks for the ride," I tell him as I shut the door.

"Bye Annie, I love you," he yells.

"Love you too daddy!"

I see Christian leaned against the column at the front entrance of the school. He is looking my way so I turn my head and see if there is anyone behind me he would be looking at. I walk towards the doors and he stands straight and meets me half way.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty," he jokes.

"Yea, I'm sorry about falling asleep. Thank you for carrying me to my room and not leaving me outside," I giggle.

"There's that cute giggle of yours again," he smiles.

"Again?" I ask.

"Yes, again. You were giggling in your sleep when I put you in your bed," he said thinking back to last night.

I blush and he notices.

"It's ok, you didn't embarrass yourself too much with what you said," he joked.

"Oh hush," I swatted at him, "No tell me what I said?"

"Nahhh… Not right now!" he said.

"What? You're not going to tell me what I said?" I pouted.

"Nope… I think I will let you suffer for a little while! Gotta go to class," he says as he ran off from me.

**DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE AND REVIEW! I LOVE READING WHAT YOU THINK! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. Sorry I took a little longer to post this chapter, I have been busy. I hope you like it and I promise it will get better. That is all I will say about that because I don't want to spoil the chapter. I am going to start a pinterest page for this story. I will post the link in with the next chapter. Enjoy! **

The weekend came quickly. Christian and I have been talking every day and not just in class. We are constantly texting each other. We have become extremely close. I don't know if it's just a friend thing, or if it will be something more serious. I am content with how it is at the moment, I think. I won't lie, I really like Christian. We are all going to hang out this weekend. The boys have actually planned a surprise trip for us all. They are keeping their lips sealed too! Rainey even tried to bribe Derrick with sex, but he lasted longer holding out than her.

The boys want to leave tonight (apparently we have to travel a little ways), so us girls had to come up with a master plan to tell our parents and pray that they don't catch us. We tell them Rainey's parents that Kate and Rainey are staying at Kate's house, Kate's parents and my dad that we are staying at Rainey's. Ray and Kate's dad are close friends and we knew that they would be talking sometime, so we didn't want to get busted by them.

We are taking Derricks Range Rover and Christian has invited his older brother Elliot to come along, so they are following behind in Elliot Jeep. I am a little bummed that Christian is riding with Elliot and not us. We stop at the store to grab snack and drinks. Christian offers to pay for mine again, but I won't let him. Before I knew it he told the cashier to put whatever I had with his and paid for it before I even got to the check out. I make a mental note to buy his dinner or something while we are well wherever we are going.

We are on the road again.

****How the ride? –C**

****It would be better if I had my partner in crime with me... Instead I am stuck with the love birds and Kate, who won't quit talking about needing to get laid. –A**

****Hmmm… My brother is talking about the same thing…. –C**

****Are you thinking what Im thinking? –A**

****Way ahead of you. I let Elliot see a pic of Kate… He wants to kick me out and her to ride with him.**

****Im sure I can get us to stop at the next gas station.-A**

"Hey Derrick, don't kill me… But I have to pee… Like really bad. I think I might have started my period too! Can we stop at the next store?"

And with that we were pulling into the next gas station we saw.

****How did you pull that one off? What are we going to do?-C**

****Just come inside like you have to pee or something. –A**

Christian finally gets inside and I tell him my plan. I am going to tell Kate to bring me a tampon inside, that I didn't have any. When she comes inside me and Christian are going to run out and jump in the vehicle with Derrick and drive off, leaving Kate to ride with Elliot. She will be pissed, but I am willing to bet by the time we get to where ever we are going, she won't be mad anymore.

Just on cue Kate walks in the store.

"Never mind Kate," I yell as me and Christian run past her towards Derrick's vehicle.

"What?" she says just turning and looking at us like we have two heads?

We tell Derrick to drive off and he does. We all look back at Kate who doesn't look pleased. She had her hands in the air like WTF!

Then Elliot pulls his Jeep over to her and she hesitates at first, but eventually jumps in.

_****Ding Ding****_

****WTF Steele? What was all that about?- K**

We all laughed as I read it out loud.

****I'm sorry Kate! I don't know what I was thinking.-A**

****Oh and what do you think about Elliot?-A**

****I would be really pissed at you if he wasn't gorgeous! (;-K**

I knew she wouldn't be too mad once she saw Elliot. The rest of the drive there was great. We played the game me and Christian played on the way to Port Angeles. It was more fun this time because he wasn't distracted by driving.

"Portland?" Rainey and I say in unison!

"Surprise," they say.

"We are going to go to Oaks Amusement Park tomorrow," they say grinning like little kids.

"Really?" I ask excited. I love amusement parks.

"Yep," Christian said!

"So what are we going to do tonight? Where are we going to stay?" I asked them.

"Well we didn't really have a whole lot planned for tonight, just to eat and hang out really," Derrick chimed in.

"Oh ok!" I said. I wonder how Kate and Elliot are getting along…

We finally pull into the hotel.

"Umm… Just curious… How did you do the rooms?" I asked.

"Well we got three rooms. Derrick got one for him and Rainey of course, there is one for me and Elliot to share and one for you and Kate to share," Christian said.

"Ok cool!" I said.

After parking, we went and checked in. Everyone went to their rooms to shower and get ready to go to eat. Kate being Kate decides she wants me to be her life size Barbie and do a makeover. We have talked about Christian and I confessed that I like him, but I didn't think I needed a relationship right now. I really needed to worry about my studies and with nationals coming up… Well I barely was able to come here with everyone. She thought we were so cute together and she said she just knows Christian likes me by the way he looks at me. I like Christian, I do… I just know how he is with the girls. He is one that can get any girl he wants, and he usually does. He is also one that doesn't keep a girl. He just simply gets what he wants and moves on pretty much. It surprises me that Christian and I have become such good friends, because I can't stand most guys like that. There is just something about him though that I am drawn to.

After taking a shower, I let Kate pick out my outfit and do my makeup. She picks a pair of denim capris with a white off the shoulder shirt with LOVE printed on it. She threw her white and gold heels to me. I am wearing my hair down and wavy. I am ok with this. I don't usually wear dresses much. My makeup looks amazing.

By the time I put my last minute touches on there is a knock on our door.

"Are you ladies going to be ready tonight or should we just wait for breakfast tomorrow morning?" Elliot jokes as he walks in.

"Hush Elliot," Kate says giving him a look.

Yep… Poor guy. She already has him hook, line, and sinker.

He smiles at her then looks my way. He whistles through his teeth and Kate swats at him.

"Ana you look hot," he then says.

"She does doesn't she!" Kate says.

Christian, Derrick, and Rainey then walk in.

"Whoa Ana who are you trying to empress tonight?" Derrick says.

"No one!" I saw too quickly.

"You look beautiful Ana," Christian says making my heart flutter.

"Thank you1" I smile at him. Does he know the effect he has on girls? He has to… right?

.

.

.

The restaurant they picked was FANCY! I feel out of place here. I am a burger and fries type of girl. I don't really care for this food I can't pronounce. I just stick with a water and the bread they are bringing out.

Christian looks at me funny when I only order water, but he doesn't say anything.

Everyone seems to be enjoying their food. They are all used to this type of food. Their parents are very wealthy and well it's just me and Ray. We aren't poor, but we can't go out blowing money at the drop of a hat.

We are headed back to the hotel. Kate is still riding with Elliot, which means Christian is in the back with me. Derrick and Rainey are in the front eye fucking each other and whispering thing that I don't care to hear.

We are about to be at the hotel and my stomach growls fairly loud. Not loud enough for the lovebirds in the front to hear, but Christian hears.

"Ana, why didn't you eat? Your stomach is growling now," he says a little concerned.

"I wasn't hungry," I lie. I don't want to tell him I don't know what in the hell that food was, that's embarrassing.

He can tell I am lying.

"Was it money? I know that place was expensive. If you didn't have the money, I would have paid for your meal Ana. I don't want you to go without eating," he says.

I try not to get mad at what he just said, because I know he didn't mean it in a 'calling me poor' type of way, but I do.

"I had money Christian. I don't need you or anyone else paying for my food or things. Just because you are so rich doesn't mean I am going to mooch off of you guys. I have my own money and I would appreciate it if you stopped looking at me like I am a charity case." I crossed my arms and looked out the side window.

I saw Derrick look in the mirror back at me and Rainey turned a little shocked. Christian held his hands up and shook his head letting them know he's got this.

"Ana, I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I would never think of you like that. Please forgive me," he said.

"Only if you take me to get a burger and fries from somewhere around here," I turned and smiled at him as we pulled back into the hotel parking lot.

"Deal," he grinned.

We got out and Christian ran over to Elliot.

He came back about a minute later with the keys to Elliot's Jeep.

"Ready for that burger," he smiled his panty dropper smile.

About that time my stomach growled really loud.

"I'll take that as a yes," he laughs and we walk over to the Jeep.

Christian drives to the nearest McDonalds.

"I can't believe you want to eat this junk," he snarled his nose up.

"This food if great," I laugh.

"Do you want to go in and eat or go through the drive thru?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter to me," I said shrugging my shoulders.

We decide on just going through the drive thru.

"What will it be Ana?" Christian asks as we pull up.

"Ok I want a double cheeseburger with large fries and a large Dr Pepper. I also want a 20 piece chicken nugget with sweet and sour sauce," I say smiling at his smirk on his face.

"Is that all?" he jokes.

"Oh wait I want an Oreo McFlurry too!" I say quickly.

Christian shakes his head and laughs.

He doesn't let me pay for my food which is getting really annoying, but it looks like this is something I am going to have to get used to. I swear if you didn't know me and Christian, you would think we have been friends for years! After thinking long and hard about on the way back to the hotel… I don't know if I could date Christian. We have become close and I wouldn't want to ruin it by starting to date.

Once we get back to the hotel room I go up to mine and Kate's room and Christian heads for his, which is right next door. We say good night and I walk in our room and shut the door. Kate isn't in there.

Hmm… I wonder if everyone is hanging out in one of the other rooms.

Just as I go to open the door to walk to the other room, I hear a knock on the door.

I open it to see Christian. I don't think my attraction to him will ever change even if I don't think we should date. Mmmm…

"Are you looking for everyone too?" I asked him.

"Ha… Well not really. I found two of them… In my room," he laughs, "looks like I am either sleeping getting a new room or sharing one with you… If you are ok with that?"

"Ummm… I don't mind, come on in," I said moving out of the way so he could walk in the door.

I walk over to the table and set my food down. "I am going to go change," I say as I walk to my bag and grab some clothes then head to the bathroom.

Ok why are you freaking out inside Steele? We are just friends. Nothing is going to happen. Why would something happen? Get a grip!

I quickly change and go to eat my food. I am starving!

My nerves went away quick. We sat there and I shared some of my food with him, which he should feel very privileged. I don't normally share my food. We talk about a lot. Then he gets on the subject of Jackson.

"Ana, you never told me about Jackson. I want to know why he would come to your house like he did. We have been avoiding the subject, but I want to know."

"Well… We started dating last year about this time. He was amazing. He was understanding and didn't pressure me to do anything I didn't want to do. He was my first serious boyfriend. I think I loved him, but I don't really know. I don't have anyone to compare him to. He swept me off my feet that is for sure. We dated for about 7 months. For the most part it was great, I won't lie about that. This is embarrassing to talk about…"

"Come on Ana. You know I am never going to judge you," he says giving my hand a squeeze.

"Anyways. We dated and he was very patient with me… about… not having sex until I was ready. Well after dating for months I felt like I really loved him. I wanted to have sex, I was ready, or so I thought. It was not like I expected. He was so rough and it hurt, bad. After that I didn't want to have sex and he constantly begged for it for about two weeks. After I didn't want to have sex again, especially if it was going to be like it was, he got mad and we broke up. It took him about a day to start hooking up with the school slut aka Sara." I say playing with my food I glance up at him. He is silent for a while.

Next thing I knew he kissed me.

God I don't want to stop him but we need to talk before we go there.

I pull away and take a deep breath.

"Ana, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me, but after hearing you tell me that and how he treated you, especially after you gave yourself to him… It made me so mad." He pulls me into a hug.

"Christian I am fine. It's not like it happened yesterday. I am over it now!" I say.

"I would have treated you better than that," Christian mumbled under his breath. I don't think he knew I heard him, but I did. I won't say anything though because I really don't know what to say. I am a little shocked to hear him say that and shocked he kissed me.

Things were a little awkward after that. He didn't really say much, he just mumbled things under his breath. I finally said I was going to be.

I crawled in bed and curled up in the cover. I felt Christian sit on the bed but he didn't get under the cover. Who am I to tell him that he has to sleep on the floor? I didn't pay for this room. I just close my eye and try to go to sleep. That is a challenge in itself. It's been about 30 minutes when I hear, "Ana?!" I don't move or say anything. I am over talking for the night. I have told him more tonight that I have told just about anyone. I just want to lay here and think or hopefully sleep.

Next thing I know I feel him getting off of the bed and then the door opens. My eyes shoot open to see that he has left. Where would he be going? Why is he going?

It's been about 20 minutes since he walked out. I am starting to get worried. So I slip some jeans on and walk to Elliot's room to see if he went in there.

Knock Knock

I wait a few seconds and Elliot opens the door half naked. My face turns bright red.

"Umm Im sorry if I umm interrupted. I was just wondering if Christian came back over here?"

"No we haven't seen him since he left earlier. Sorry by the way," Elliot laughed, "How long has he been gone?"

"About 20 minutes or so," I say.

"He probably just walked down to the jeep. He doesn't sleep much. If he isn't back in a little while then come get me," he said.

"Ok!" I say then turn and go back in my room.

The clock keeps ticking on and on. !5 more minutes go by. I grab my phone and text him to see where he went.

****Hey. Where did you run off to? Everything ok?-A**

…..

…..

…..

****Everything is fantastic Anastasia-C**

****Are you sure? Why don't you come back up to the room?-A**

…..

…..

****I will be there soon baby.-C**

Baby?! Why would he call me Baby?!

I flip through the channels on the TV trying to pass the time. I won't be able to sleep as long as he is out… wherever he is.

About 30 more minutes go by and I have almost fallen asleep when I hear

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

Someone is banging on the door. I jump up and go to the door. I look through the peep hole first to see who it is. I see Christian with his hand holding himself up on the door frame.

"Anassstasssiaaa, open the doooooor." He says.

Oh God he is drunk. What am I supposed to do with a drunken Christian? Maybe I should call Elliot over.

I open the door and he about falls through it. I manage to grab ahold to his should before he stumbles again. I help him walk over to the bed. He falls down on it. I take his shoes off and he starts undoing his pants. I freeze. He slides them as far as he can manage to get them, which were near his ankles. I grab them and throw them off too. I say a quiet prayer that he doesn't sleep naked. He rolls over and closes his eyes.

Well… what now? What should I do? Should I get Elliot or is he going to be passed out all night?

I decide to go ahead and get in bed. I think he is passed out. Where on earth could he get alcohol from? He is underage. I plan to have a serious talk with him in the morning, hangover or not.

I lay my head down and say "Good night Christian," just to see if he is passed out.

I hear him mumble and moan, so I turn his way trying to understand him.

"What?" I say.

"Ana, I think I love you." I hear him whisper.

I sit straight up in bed.

What? Did I just hear him correctly? First he kisses me earlier THEN he says he would have treated me better, and now he is saying he might love me? I wonder if that last part is just the alcohol talking.

I wonder if I am sleep deprived or something… I might have not heard him correctly. I need to go to sleep and we can talk about things tomorrow.

.

.

.

I wake up to, "Ana get up! We are leaving in 30 minutes!"

I open my eyes and see Kate packing her things.

"Ughhh I need more sleep!" I whined.

"Ana so help me if you don't get up you won't be able to the amusement park! I have been trying to get you up for an hour now," she knew I would get up for that.

"Fine!" I crawl out of bed then last night pops in my head. I glance over and see that Christian is not in bed, so much for our talk.

I run to the bathroom and jump in the shower. I think that is the quickest shower I have ever taken. I get out and decide I am just going to braid my hair to the side, so I towel dry it. I quickly change into some clothes and fix my hair. I put on a little bit of makeup and I am done. I grab all of my things and shove it in my bag.

"All ready," I say to Kate.

"Good everyone is waiting in for us in the lobby.

We walk down the hall to the elevator.

"So Kate… How was Elliot?" I smiled at her.

She had the biggest grin on her face.

"He was amazing!"

"You will have to tell me everything once we are back home," I tell her.

"I can just tell you on the ride home! Elliot and Christian are going to ride back home together."

I looked at her and tried to act like that didn't bother me, "Really! Great!"

I decided right there that I was going to act like nothing is wrong. I am going to enjoy this day with my friends and not worry about what's going on with Christian.

We get to the lobby and Christian won't even look at me. That's totally fine… I think.

"Hey Elliot," I say.

"Yes Ana," he says.

"Would you mind if I drove your Jeep over to the amusement park? Please? I love it! You can ride in the back and Kate can ride shot gun!" I smile at him.

"Yea Please Elliot," Kate begs with me.

"And why am I not invited in this," Rainey says.

"Ok well how about if the girls ride in the Jeep and the boys ride in the Range Rover?" I say bravely. I don't think it will ever happen, but it's worth a shot.

Elliot stands there for a minute actually thinking about it.

"What the hell, you only live once right?" he says as he throws me his keys.

All three of us girls squeal and run out of the hotel with the boys not far behind.

We jump in the Jeep and Kate turns the music on! We roll the windows down and turn the music up. Elliot and Derrick are just smiling at us while Christian is just looking. What is his freakin' deal?

The ride to the Amusement Park is too short. We had so much fun on that little ride.

I was the first one in line to pay to get in. I didn't want anyone trying to pay my way in, especially Christian and his sour mood.

I stood by what I said and I had fun. There were picture booths throughout the park and us girls made sure we hit each one.

We were all exhausted by the time we left.

Kate told me all about Elliot on the ride home. She actually went in to` too much detail than I wanted to hear.

We were almost home when I got a text from my dad. He never texts! Something is up!

****Anastasia Rose Steele! Where are you and why are you not answering my phone calls? I know you aren't at Rainey's! I ran into her parents and to my surprise they asked if I had heard from you? They hadn't heard from her since she left to go to Kate's house. Now I know that when I was at Kate's house last night having dinner with them, you and your friends were not there! SO WHERE ARE YOU? You are in so much trouble!**

"Oh No!" I say out loud.

"What is it Ana?" they ask.

"Ray knows we lied about where we were! He saw your parents Rainey and he had dinner with yours Kate! I am screwed!"

"Did he tell our parents?" they ask in unison.

"I have no clue, but I can tell you now that I am going to be grounded!"

The rest of the ride home was short. Ray was sitting on the porch when we pulled up. I grabbed my things and walked to him.

'Anastasia Steele, where were you and don't lie to me," he said calm as he could.

"Portland," I said with my head down in shame. I don't normally lie to Ray.

"PORTLAND?!" he yelled.

"Right now you need to go to your room. You are grounded young lady. Give me that phone first. You can only have it when you go to school and once you are back home, it is mine," he says as he takes the phone out of my hand.

I just hang my head in shame as I walk to my room. I quickly get on the computer and message Kate and Rainey on Facebook that Ray took my phone and I was grounded.

Just as I was through there was a knock on my door. I quickly shut my laptop.

"Come in," I say as I jump on my bed.

Ray walks in, "I will be taking this as well. You may get it back if you need to do school work and school work only."

With that said he walks out of my room.

He is very upset with me. He has never grounded me before. I wonder how long I will be grounded… I won't ask him right now while he is really mad!

However long it is I can tell you it will go by really slow!

**Thanks again for ready! I hope you liked it and again everything will get better soon! Please Review and Follow! Let me know what you think so far! I love getting feedback! (: Also, Who is ready for Valentines Day? I am! Only thing is I hope I am not disappointed after reading all of the fanfiction stories ha! **

****ADDED 11/24****

**OK, I KNOW CHRISTIAN GETTING DRUNK WAS A LITTLE... MUCH. HE IS JUST THINKING ABOUT HIS PAST AND WHAT ANA JUST TOLD HIM. HE REALIZED HE WAS THAT GUY. HE PRETTY MUCH DID THE SAME THING AS JACKSON IN HIS MIND. HE ALWAYS HOOKED UP WITH GIRLS AND THEN LET THEM GO. HE THOUGHT HE WAS NO GOOD FOR ANA. THATS WHY HE GOT DRUNK BECAUSE HE REALIZED HE LOVES HER BUT HE _THOUGHT _HE WASNT THE GUY FOR HER. **

**I WAS GOING TO REDO THIS CHAPTER, BUT MOST OF THE REVIEWS SAID I SHOULD KEEP IT, SO THATS WHAT I WILL DO. I JUST WANTED TO MAYBE CLARIFY A FEW THINGS SINCE IM NOT GOING TO MAKE ANY CHANGES! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, I KNOW CHRISTIAN GETTING DRUNK IN THE LAST CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE... MUCH. HE IS JUST THINKING ABOUT HIS PAST AND WHAT ANA JUST TOLD HIM. HE REALIZED HE WAS THAT GUY. HE PRETTY MUCH DID THE SAME THING AS JACKSON IN HIS MIND. HE ALWAYS HOOKED UP WITH GIRLS AND THEN LET THEM GO. HE THOUGHT HE WAS NO GOOD FOR ANA. THAT'S WHY HE GOT DRUNK BECAUSE HE REALIZED HE LOVES HER BUT HE **_THOUGHT _**HE WASNT THE GUY FOR HER. **

**I WAS GOING TO REDO THE CHAPTER, BUT MOST OF THE REVIEWS SAID I SHOULD KEEP IT, SO THATS WHAT I WILL DO. I JUST WANTED TO MAYBE CLARIFY A FEW THINGS SINCE IM NOT GOING TO MAKE ANY CHANGES! (:**

**WITH THAT BEING SAID, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEXT CHAPTER! I WANTED TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER IN BEFORE THANKSGIVING, AND BLACK FRIDAY!**

**I AM PROUD TO SAY I JUST CELEBRATED MY 5****TH**** WEDDING ANNIVERSARY AND MY NIECE WAS JUST BORN, SO THAT IS WHY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**ANYWAYS… I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! (:**

Saying yesterday was horrible would be an understatement. I spent all of Sunday doing nothing. I didn't have my phone or computer. Dad didn't even talk to me much. I feel really bad about lying to him about where we were. I wonder if Rainey and Kate's parents know… I wonder if they are grounded too… Ughhh… I could not have lived when there were no computers and cell phones. What did people do?

Kate finally pulls in the drive. I am sooo happy my dad decided I could still ride to school with Kate. I walk over and give him a hug and tell him for the millionth time how sorry I was for lying to him. He just nods and hands me my phone, "Straight home after school Ana!"

"Umm… Am I grounded from dance too? I am supposed to have practice after school 3 times this week. We were supposed to start more since Nationals is just a few weeks away?" I really hope he doesn't take dance away from me. That would just kill me.

"No, I guess going to dance will be fine. Your mother would have my head if grounded you from that," he smiled.

"Thank you Daddy," I said before hugging his neck again.

I run out the door and get in Kate's car.

"So does you or Rainey's parents know where we really where?" I say looking at my phone for the first time since Saturday. I am a little disappointed that Christian hasn't text me one time. Maybe Kate or Rainey let him know I was grounded.

"No! Thank gosh! Your dad is amazing for not telling them," Kate said, "How is lock down?"

"Oh Kate I am about to drive myself crazy! I mean I like to ready and all… but I like having my phone and stuff too!"

"Sooo… aren't you going to ask me about how Elliot and I are doing?"

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about you two… Well… spill it," I said.

"He is amazing Ana, truly amazing. He is such a dork but in a good way. I really like him and it's weird for me to say that after only a couple of days… but I do! Now, are you going to tell me what is up with you and Christian or what? He hardly spoke to anyone after Friday night…"

"I don't know Kate. Everything was great until he left the room and got drunk. I don't know why he did it. I am so confused and I obviously haven't talked to him since then. I just looked and he hasn't even text me or called. Did you or Rainey tell him I was grounded?"

"I didn't, and I don't think Rainey did, but there she is we can ask her," she says as she pulls into her normal spot.

Rainey runs over to Kate's car not waiting for us to get out.

"Ana!" she squeals, "I can't believe you got caught! I am sorry! Derrick said he was sorry. He didn't mean to get you into trouble."

"Did you happen to tell Christian I was grounded or anything?" I asked her.

"No, and Derrick hasn't either. He told me that he hasn't even talked to Christian since Saturday."

"Oh ok."

We walk in the school and see Derrick waiting by our lockers as usual. They only thing different is that Christian isn't standing there with him.

There wasn't much conversation before class between them and me. My mind was on Christian. I grab my phone and text him before I go in my first class, we need to get to the bottom of this.

****Ok Christian what is wrong? We really need to talk!-A**

After pressing send I walk in my class.

Two classes went by and nothing from Christian still… We have art class next and I am kind of nervous now.

I walk into Art class half expecting Christian not to be here, but as I look up, there he is with all of his gorgeousness. I stop in mid stride and we lock eyes for a moment, until someone walks right into me causing me to fall on my face.

I glance up to see that Christian is about to get up but before he could get out of his desk another set of hands were scooping me up.

"I am so sorry, I should have been watching were I was going," he said.

Who is he? Wow he is hot, and his southern accent.

"It's ok. I'm fine," I smiled at him.

"My name is Garrett, and you are?"

"I'm Ana," I say walking to my seat and he follows. He takes the seat on the opposite side of me than Derrick and Christian.

"So where are you from Garrett? I can't help but notice your southern accent." I tell him.

"I'm from Mississippi," he says.

"Wow Mississippi… That's a long way from here. What made you move to Seattle?"

"My dad got a job here," he said.

"Class, I would like everyone to welcome our new student. His name is Garrett. Now your assignment is on the board. You don't need a partner for this project, but you may get in groups of two and discuss yours with a classmate," the teacher said.

"You wanna be my partner?" Garrett asked me right after the teacher asked. I was hoping me and Christian could be partners so I could get to the bottom of what his deal is, but what the hell.

"Sure," I said moving my seat close to Garrett's.

I could feel eyes burning in the back of my head, so I turned and acted like I was grabbing my bag and saw that Christian was staring at me. I just look at him for a second then turn my attention back to Garrett.

Christian can't get mad about Garrett. He isn't even talking to me right now. Plus we aren't dating or anything! I should be the one who is mad. One minute he is drunk saying he thinks he loves me and then he doesn't talk to me… Whatever! I really don't have time for that right now.

We start working on our assignment. Garrett and I talk mainly about our assignment.

The bell finally rings and I tell Garrett he should sit with us at lunch.

"You don't have to ask me twice," he laughed, "I am going to go put this stuff in my locker and I will meet you in the café."

"Ok!" I said as I grab my thing and put them in my bag. I see that Christian hasn't even gotten up from his seat yet. I am so over his weirdness. I get up and start walking out the door. I am barely out when I feel someone grabbing my arm.

"Ana, we need to talk," Christian says.

"Oh he speaks. I have been trying to talk to you and you don't answer me. Then you see me and Garrett talking and you stare at me like I have slapped you in the face, and now you want to talk… Well I am sorry Christian I need to get to lunch. Garrett is meeting me in the café so I need to go. Why all of a sudden do you _need _to talk to me? I don't get it Christian…. You are so confusing. I was crazy to think you actually meant what you said where drunk," I said about to walk away from him.

"What did I say?" he said worried.

"You told me you thought you loved me," I said trying to hold back my hurt voice tone.

He shook his head, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry Christian, I was wrong and I get it. I'm not going to be one of those girls who stalk your after you reject them, I will be fine," I said.

"Ana, I never rejected you," he said.

"You pretty much did though. Not answering or talking to me… I call that rejecting me," I said walking away before I really got upset.

At that moment I knew my feelings for Christian were stronger than I imagined.

I take a deep breath and walk in the café. I see Garrett waiting for me by the door.

"Hey Ana," he smiles at me.

"Hey Garrett! Im not very hungry today, so Im just going to go to our table you can come over when you get your food," I motion towards our table.

"Sounds good," he said walking over to the line waiting for food.

I walk over to the table where Kate, Derrick, and Rainey were sitting. It didn't take long for Garrett to make his way over. I scooted over so he could sit down next to me. Christian had made his way to the table by then. He was sitting across from me.

"Everyone this is Garrett. He just moved here from Mississippi," I tell everyone and see Kate and Rainey's eyes go wide when they see him, "Garrett, this is Kate, Rainey, Derrick, and Christian."

Derrick and Garrett start having a conversation. Kate looks over to me and mouths – _He is a cutie! _

I smiled at her and mouthed back—_Tell me about it! _

We both giggle and then get startled by a loud bang. We realize Christian had hit the table with his fists and is now storming out of the café.

"What's his problem?" Kate asks.

"Who knows," I say.

"I think you do Ana," Derrick speaks up.

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't know what his deal is and quite frankly I am tired of trying to figure it out," I say.

"Don't be so naive Ana," he said, "just go talk to him."

"I have tried all day and he didn't bother answering me and also Saturday. You all saw how he acted," I say getting up from the table and storming off myself.

Why should I keep trying when he isn't? Ugh I am so ready for this day to be over. I can't deal with him next class… how can I get out of going… Think Ana, think….

I grab my phone and call my dad. I know this will be another lie I am telling him, but it's not a bad one at least.

_RING RING RING_

**Ana, is something wrong? It's not time for you to be out of school yet.**

_**Hey dad. I was calling to see if you could come pick me up. I... umm... I started my period and I need to go home and change.**_

**Oh wow… That is just too much information for me, but yes I am on my way.**

_**Thanks Dad.**_

He was there to pick me up just as the bell was ringing. I walked past Christian, who was standing outside of the classroom. He just watched me go by and didn't say a word. That is the exact reason why I didn't want to be stuck in that class at the same table as him.

"Dad, do you think after I get changed, I might be able to go ahead and head to the studio? I want to go ahead and get warmed up and stuff," I asked him, crossing my fingers he would say yes.

"I guess that won't be a problem. I need you to get a ride home with Ms. Elena or Gavin please. I have somewhere I have to be and I won't be through in time to get you."

"That's fine Dad," I say, "I'm sure they won't mind."

"Ana I am giving you your phone and stuff back also. All I ask is that you please don't lie to me like that again. What if something happened while you were there? I would not have known where you were or anything."

"Im sorry, Dad. I know! I won't do it again."

.

.

.

At the studio I get warmed up and start practicing by myself until Gavin gets here. I turn on my iPod and put it on the dock. I don't care what music it is I am just fixing to get lost in dancing. I walk to the center of the floor and the music came on.

Its 'The Show Goes On' by Lupe Fiasco.

I start moving to the music. I bet I go through about 8 songs before I stop for a breath. When I finally stop I hear clapping. I look over and see Gavin leaned against the door.

"Ok Steele," he said walking towards me with a bottle of water, "What's going on?"

"Whhat…do…youu…mean?" I say still trying to catch my breath.

"Well, I know you pretty. I can tell when something is wrong, especially when you start dancing like well that!"

"I was just dancing, killing time until you got here," I said.

"Nope! Not true Steele. You were lost in the music. You are stressed about something… Is there anything I can do?" He asks.

"No, just boy drama," I confessed.

"Must be some heavy stuff… Does it have to do with the guy who was here the other day?"

"Yea, it does," I said.

"Well you do know he is waiting out front right?"

"WHAT?! No I didn't," I said looking shocked.

"Well, why don't you just go sort that out? You will never be able to fully concentrate on our dance if he is on your mind," Gavin says, "Elena isn't here anyways. She was sick or something and I kind of made plans since she wasn't going to be here. I was just going to stop by and let you know and I saw you dancing your little heart out."

"Ok Gavin!" I said.

"Do you need me to stay while you talk to him?"

"No, I will be fine! I will see you Wednesday for practice," I said as we walked over to where my iPod and bag was sitting. He grabs my bag as I grabbed my iPod. We walked out of the dance studio and he handed me my bag and said, "Good luck Ana Banana!"

I turned and saw Christian leaning against his car.

I walk over to his car and lean against it like he is.

"Well…" I ask, "What are you doing here Christian?"

He didn't say anything.

"I swear Christian if you just stand here and not say any-fucking-thing I will walk away and you won't have to worry about talking to me again. I am so sick of the mind games you are trying to play Christian. I can't keep up. One minute you kiss me, then get drunk and tell me you think you love me. The next I am getting the silent treatment from you and now you show up at my dance studio and won't say a damn thing. I can't keep up and I am done trying to. If you have something you need to say to me you need to say it right…" I am cut off by him grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him then his lips crashing into mine.

His tongue invades my mouth and I don't stop it. Oh my God he is a good kisser. I let out a moan and I can feel him pull me in tighter. He finally breaks away.

"Christian that was amazing and all… but you still didn't answer my question."

He took a deep breath and looked down.

"Ana, you scare me. I have so many feelings for you that I have never had for a girl before. I don't want to hurt you ever. When you told me about Jackson, I realized that I was just the same. I have slept with girls and just let them go. We were never dating, but still… I don't want that with you. I want hearts and fucking flowers with you and I have never thought about that before, EVER! I want you to be with me Ana and when I saw you partner up with Garrett… It drove me crazy. I am selfish and I want you all for myself."

I am shocked. Why would he not just tell me how he felt in the first place?

"I know its quick Ana, and I know we aren't even dating… but…I LOVE YOU."

Speechless. I have no words. I am just shocked. He just said that he loved me and he wasn't drunk. I have very strong feelings for him too… but do I love him? I don't know. What do I say? What do I do?

"Please say something Ana!" he said.

"Christian, I really like you. I want to be with you too, but I can't deal with the way you have been acting again. Promise me if you have something you want to talk to me about, just say it. I can handle it over silence. I want to take things slow though. I don't want to jump into this and it ruin us. Ok!?"

"Anything Ana! I am sorry for how I acted and that was very immature of me. I am sorry I went and got drunk and didn't even get to enjoy our trip. Will you forgive me?"

"You are forgiven Christian!" I smile at him before I stand on my tip toes and make my lips meet his, then hug him. He smells so good. I could stay in this moment forever I think. He is the first to break free.

"Can you give me a ride home?" I ask him.

"You don't even have to ask Ana," he said walking me around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for me.

I smile at him and get in. On the way home you would have never been able to tell we were practically fighting earlier that day. It was just the normal Christian and Ana again.

Nothing would be able to come between us if we stayed like this forever and that would be just fine with me. I quickly text Kate and Rainey letting them know Christian and I are officially a couple now.


	6. I'm back! (

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you guys know I have started another chapter for this story but it won't be done until tomorrow! I'm sorry that I have been gone so long! Life just happened and I have also gotten into the Divergent Trilogy! If you haven't read some of the fanfics for that you should check some of them out! But anyways... I should have the next chapter up around midday tomorrow! Sorry again I have been MIA! (:


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry its been so long guys! I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving and Christmas (Or what ever you celebrate)! (:**

**This chapter isn't the longest, but I wanted to post today since I said I would. I will hopefully (fingers crossed) post another chapter within the next few days. Thanks everyone for reading! Let me know what you think! **

"Will you marry me?" Christian asked me while we were sitting on my front porch swing.

"What!?" I know I didn't hear him right.

"You heard me," he said, "I asked you to marry me. I want to be with you for the rest of my life!"

"Christian, don't be ridiculous! We are only in high school. I still want to go to college and get a degree."

"You're right!" he said, "Can you at least promise me we will be together forever? I can't imagine my life without you."

"I promise you this Christian Grey, I will love you until my last breath and even after that!" I told him as I snuggled closer to him.

"I will take that for now I guess," he sighed.

"I am nervous about Nationals tomorrow," I tell him.

"You and Gavin are going to do great," he said, "You two are really amazing dancers. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you," I said.

I could feel myself begin to drift off now and then and Christian noticed too.

"Let's get you to bed. You have a big day tomorrow and you need your rest."

"Will you stay with me," I let the words slip out before realizing it.

"I don't think your dad would like that very much, but how about I stay until you fall asleep and I will be here first thing in the morning when you wake up!"

"OK," I pouted a little.

.

.

.

I wake up to the smell of bacon cooking. Yum. I glance over to the clock on the stand beside my bed and jump up, that's when I notice I am not alone.

In my bed with me is Christian. I wonder if he ever went home last night!?

"Christian," I shook him lightly, "Wake up!"

"Hmmm," he groaned before rolling over.

"Oh no you don't," I tell him pushing him a little harder.

"What Mom," he said without even opening his eyes.

"I am most defiantly not your mother," I say laughing now.

His eyes shot open and he looked around realizing he slept here all night.

"What time is it," he asked as he stretched.

"6:45," I tell him, "I thought you were going to go home?"

"I planned on it, I guess I fell asleep. Is that bacon cooking?"

"Of course you would be worried about what is cooking and not about what we are going to tell my dad about you being here in my room."

"Oh shit, I didn't think about that," he said.

"No shit," I said, "How about I go downstairs and distract my dad, and you go outside and ring the doorbell like you just got here."

"Sounds good enough for me," he said.

I quickly run down stairs and start talking to my dad.

"Hey daddy," I said quickly turning his attention away from the door way that Christian will be going through.

"Hey sweetheart," he said, "Did you sleep well last night? I didn't want to wake you early, so I decided to come get breakfast ready first."

Thank goodness he didn't come and wake me up.

"Thanks dad,' I say as I see Christian hurry by towards the front door.

I grab a plate and start making my food.

"We need to be gone by 8," I tell my dad.

Just then the doorbell rings. I giggle a little when my dad goes to the door.

"Good morning Mr. Steele," Christian says.

"Good morning Christian," my dad replies, "You are here early this morning."

"I promised Ana I would be here early," he said.

We all ate and I went back upstairs and quickly took a shower. I put on my dance sweats and ran downstairs.

"Ready?" my dad asked.

"Yep," I replied, "We need to hurry because Ms. Elena has to do my hair and makeup still."

.

.

.

"Take a deep breath," Gavin said, "You look beautiful and we are going to do great."

I took a deep breath and shook out my nerves. I don't know why I am so nervous today. Normally I am not nervous at competitions, I think it might be because this is the first one Christian has been to.

Here goes nothing!

_When your legs don't work like they use to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet…._

_._

_._

_._

"You two did wonderful," Ms. Elena said as we walked off stage.

"I missed a step though," I was beating myself up inside.

"No one realized you did Ana. You were very professional and never stopped dancing," she said.

"If you say so," I tell her as we walk back to our dressing room where Christian was waiting with flowers.

"You were amazing," he says embracing me.

"Thank you," I tell him, "Now time to wait for the others to dance and the judges to make their decisions."

It seemed like we have been waiting for days as they finally called the dancers to the stage to hand out awards.

They first awarded the small group dancers, then trios, now it was time for our category.

I grab Gavin's hand a squeeze it nervously and look out in the crowd for Christian. I spot him and he gave me his panty dropper smile. I give him a smile back. They start with fourth place and go from there. I am so nervous. They get to 2nd place and tell everyone that first and second place were just one tenth of a point apart.

"Our 2nd place winners are Gavin and Anastasia from Ms. Elena's Dance Studio in Seattle," the announcer said.

I got up and got our plaque then smiled for a few pictures with Gavin. I can't help but be disappointed and it is written all over my face. I did see the winner's performance and they did an amazing job as well.

"Congrats babe," Christian meet me in our dressing room.

'Thank you, I bet if I didn't miss a step we could have won," I mumbled the last part but everyone heard me.

"Oh Ana you two did great! You two were just as good as them," Elena said.

"Obviously not if they won and we didn't," I spit out.

"I'm sorry," m I immediately say, "I shouldn't be acting like this. We got 2nd place!"

"That's right," Christian says kissing my hair, "I think we need to go celebrate."

"Yes, of course," Ms. Elena spoke up.

.

.

.

Thanksgiving was here before we knew it. My dad and I usually don't have a big celebration at Thanksgiving since my mom passed. We just order some kind of takeout food and watch football. This year is going to be different though. The Greys have invited my dad and me over to their house.

"Do we need to bring anything?" I ask Christian as we get in his car.

"No, we are going to have more than enough!"

.

.

.

Thanksgiving was great at the Grey's. Christian's parents are amazing. Christian was right about me not bringing anything, there was soooo much food. I finally got to meet his sister Mia. She goes to an art school out of state, so she is only here at holidays during the school year. She is something else, but I can tell we will get along great. Elliot and Kate are officially dating now. Well they have been since they met pretty much. She is head over heels for him and from what Christian has told me, so is Elliot.

We only have a few weeks until Christmas and I have no clue what to get Christian. He has everything he needs and wants. Then it hits me. Christian isn't going to want anything materialistic. I need to give him something that will mean something.

I run over to my desk and grabbed my camera. I have a ton of pictures from the time me and Christian started dating. I could make him some kind of collage or photo album. I still have a few weeks to decide. I know what he will say. He will tell me not to get him anything at all, but he has another thing coming if he thinks Im not getting him a gift.

I am startled by a knock on my door. Christian pokes his head inside and smiles at me.

"Your dad said you were up here," he said, "What are you doing?"

"Not much, just looking at pictures."

"Well I have some news…" his tone doesn't sound good.

"Should I be worried?" I ask.

"Not worried…. It does suck though…" he hesitates.

"Oh just tell me Christian," I say antsy.

"Well… Ok see my family has a vacation home in Aspen and every year at Christmas time we go there for about three weeks. We leave before school is even out and don't come back until school starts back." He just looks at me trying to figure out what I am thinking.

I honestly don't know what I am thinking. I am devastated. I don't want him to go. I wanted to be with him at Christmas time.

I try to hide the disappointment on my face but I can tell I fail when I look at Christian. His head drops and he starts apologizing.

"I'm so sorry we won't be able to be together on our first Christmas!" he said burring his face in my hair.

I don't say much. I just nod.

"So…" I say after we sit in silence for about 10 minutes, "What day are you leaving?"

"We are leaving the 15th," he looks at me with worry.

"THE 15TH! That is only 5 days away…" I say a little annoyed that he just decided to tell me about his trip.

"Ana, I tried to convince my mom to let me stay here! She wasn't even considering it. The answer was no."

"It's ok," I lie.

"No, it's not! I don't want to be away from you especially on our first one together. It's not fair," he says, "I'm so mad at her."

"We can just celebrate either before you leave or after you get back," I sigh, "I need to get on the ball and get your gift if we are celebrating it before you leave."

"You don't have to get me anything Ana!" he says.

"Of course I am getting you something. Don't be ridiculous."

He grabs me and pulls me closer to him. He holds me in his arms for a while.

"Let's go do something," I say, "I don't want to spend the time you are here pouting."

"Whatever do you have in mind Ms. Steele?"

"I don't care really… I just want to be with you and does something fun."

"Just tell me where to drive to," he says.

I think for a moment and laugh to myself.

"Ok, this might seem a little lame… Let's go bowling."

"Have you ever bowled before?" he asked.

"Once or twice," I reply.

"Ok! Let's do it."

We get to bowling alley which is actually pretty packed.

"I didn't realize the bowling alley was so… popular," I say.

"Me either," he agrees.

Christian grabs two bowling balls and takes them to our lane where I am changing my shoes. He starts typing our names in and I decide I will go get us drinks.

"I'm going to get us some drinks, do you want anything else?"

"No a drink is good. Grab some cash out of my jacket pocket," he says still typing.

I grab some cash out of his jacket and walk to the concessions area. I order our drinks and pay. I lean against the counter waiting for our drinks when I feel a tap on my shoulder that sends and unpleasant shiver down my spine. I turn and know why.

"Ana," he says.

"Wha… What do you want Jackson?"

"I wanted to apologize. I had been stressed and I started taking some drugs my roommate introduced me to. I don't know what I was thinking Ana. Please forgive me. Not just for that night but for me being such an ass to you. I loved you and treated you so wrong. I wish I could go back now and change everything I did and said to you…."

"Number 43," I hear.

"That's mine," I motion towards the counter. I grab our drinks and turn back towards Jackson.

"Sooo… Do you think you could ever forgive me Ana?"

"You hurt me back then Jackson and you really scared me that night. If Christian hadn't had come back with my phone… I am scared to think of what you might have done."

"I know and I feel solo bad about that, I truly do. I got help after that Ana. I haven't had any drugs since that night. My parents took everything from me until I got better. I am thankful he showed up, because I would never be able to forgive myself if I would have actually hurt you."

"I forgive you Jackson. I hope you continue to do well. I'll see you around ok?!"

He nods then unexpectedly pulls me into a huge embrace nearly making me spills the drinks. Then he leans down and whispers in my ear, "I often wonder would we still be together if I didn't do what I did. I will always regret the day I let you go. He is one lucky son of a bitch and I hope he realizes what he has. Maybe he won't screw it up like I did," He smiles at me them kisses my forehead.

I am in shock. What in the hell just happened? I shake my head and walk toward our lane. I set our drinks down.

Christian is quiet as a grab the bowling ball a throw it down the lane. I only knock down three pins. I stand there waiting for the ball to come back and smile at Christian but he doesn't smile back.

I grab the bowling ball again and knock down 5 more this time. Not too bad.

"Hey," I say as I walk back towards Christian, "Is something wrong?"

"Hmmm… You tell me. I bring my girlfriend out to have fun and I turn my back for one second and what do I see? I see her talking to the guy who tried to attack her at her house the night we went to the beach. Then… not only does she actually stand there and talk to him but she then hugs him and lets him kiss her. What did he say Ana? What did he whisper to you?"

I see red. I mean I get where he is coming from sort of…but he shouldn't be this angry.

"If you must know, he was apologizing. He was on drugs at the time and he told me that he got help. He asked for my forgiveness. He apologized for everything. He said you were lucky to have me. I didn't know he was going to kiss me."

Christian doesn't say anything, he just grabs his ball a chunks it done the lane. Strike, which I am not surprised by one bit.

"See ya, Ana," someone yells and I turn to see its Jackson. He throws his arm up waving goodbye. I smile and wave goodbye to him.

I turn to see Christian is sitting down changing out of his bowling shoes.

"What are you doing?" I ask knowing you can't where your regular shoes to bowl.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he smirks.

"You aren't going to try and fight him or anything I hope," I say a little worried.

"No Ana. I am not going to go jump your precious ex-boyfriend. I am going home."

"What?! We just go here…. Why are we leaving? And he isn't my _"precious ex-boyfriend"_"

"I am tired all of a sudden. I am just ready to leave." He says.

"Umm… Ok." I quickly change out of my shoes and grab my things.

The ride back to my house is silent. Awkwardly silent.

We pull up and I start to get out and notice he doesn't turn the car off.

"You aren't coming in?" I ask trying to hide my disappointment.

"No," is all he says.

"I don't understand why you are so mad at me," I say quickly as I get out and slam his door. I turn back to tell him that I love him, but he doesn't give me the chance. He speeds off.

It's still early and it's a Saturday. Its only 4 in the afternoon. I grab my phone and text both Kate and Rainey.

_**Was thinking we need to have a girls night tonight… what do yall think? Please say yes!-A**_

_Well… I did have plans with Derrick… but I can change them if I need too-R_

_Yeah, me too. Elliot was going to take me with him to a party… but I can hang with you two-K_

_**What would I do without you two…? I am ready and I don't care what we do.-A**_

_We will be there in 15- _they both text back.

I don't care what we do… I just need to get my mind off of Christian and the way he is acting. AND the fact that he isn't going to be here with me for Christmas!

**Sooo... What did you think so far? I hope you liked it! (: More to come soon. I still need to update my other story as well... hopefully I can do that soon too! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! As promised here is another chapter. Im sorry the last chapter wasn't great. I wont lie, ever since I started reading the divergent trilogy... I have found it very difficult to write FSOG fanfics. I keep wanting to put the wrong name a few times! ha. oops! Maybe this chapter will be better. Im sorry if it isn't! Hopefully it will get better. On the bright side this is my longest chapter so far! yay! Let me know what you think and thanks for reading my story! **

"So," Kate says as she puts the finishing touches on my fresh makeup, "Where are we going?"

"I don't care… What do you two feel like doing?"

"Well…," Rainey chimed in, "I heard that Jesse was having a party tonight. His parents are out of town."

"A party… I'm not sure if I am up for a party," I confess, "I don't know how Christian will feel about me going to a party like that without him!"

"Oh Ana," Kate said, "Don't be so dramatic. He is not your father."

"I will meet you downstairs," I tell the girls as I walk in the bathroom.

I grab my phone out of my phone and find Christian's name. I press send and it starts ringing. And ringing and ringing and ringing.

It goes to his voicemail.

He always answers my phone calls and texts.

I shake my head not knowing whether I should be pissed or upset. Shoving my phone back in my purse I walk downstairs.

"Ready to go girls?" I ask.

"Don't stay out too late girls," my dad says not looking away from the TV.

"Yes sir," I say kissing the top of his head.

"Shotgun," I yell racing Rainey to the car.

"Dammit," Rainey screams after me.

"So are we going to the party?" they pretty much beg with their lips poked out.

"Fine," I say.

"Let's actually stop by a fast food place first… Im starving," I say.

"What's new," Kate says laughing.

.

.

.

"Thank you," Kate says to the girl at the window of the fast food place as she hands me my drink.

"OH MY GOD!" I scream causing Kate to nearly jump out of the car.

"What," she turns and looks in at me then understands.

"I am not going anywhere with Dr. Pepper all over me."

"I am so sorry! I thought you had it when I let go," Kate apologizes.

"It's ok! Do you have any clothes I can wear?"

"Yea… I have some… but I don't know if it is something you want to wear." Kate says.

"How bad is it," I ask.

"Not the worse…."

"Im pretty desperate right now… So I guess it will have to do."

"It's my dress I showed you the other day. The one I had planned on possibly wearing on New Year's Eve," she smiled at me then went to her trunk.

I just rolled my eyes knowing it was way shorter than I usually wear.

She hands me the dress and I quickly change in the car.

"Damn Ana," Kate says, "That dress looks better on you than it does on me. Im jealous."

"Oh shut up Kate," I smirk at her.

.

"So Ana," Kate says as we are walking up to Jesse's house, "Has Christian invited you yet? I'm so excited."

"Invited me to what? And honestly… Christian really isn't talking to me right now."

"What why isn't he talking to you?" she asked.

"Tell me what he hasn't invited me to!" I say.

"You tell me why he is mad first," she smirks.

I tell her about everything that happened earlier.

"Well I don't blame him for being a little upset, but he should have let you explain what happened first. He overreacted!" she said.

"So… What has he not invited me to yet…?"

"Umm… Well when I brought it up, I was sure he already asked…" she stalled!

"KATE!"

"Ok… Elliot invited me to go with his family to Aspen. I was sure Christian was going to ask you to go also. They said if my parents wanted to they could come for the whole time or just for Christmas. Whichever they preferred. I can't believe he hasn't asked you yet!" she said.

I am shock and pissed all at once. Why wouldn't Christian ask me to go like Elliot did with Kate? He apparently isn't going to since he didn't when I got upset earlier…

"He isn't going to," I say upset.

"Yes he will," they both say.

"No because if he wanted to he would have asked earlier when he told me they were going. He saw how upset I got when he told me, so if he planned on asking he would have then."

They look at each other and knew I was right.

"Oh Ana," Kate says, "Im sure he has a reason."

"Really Kate," I snap at her, "What if Elliot didn't invite you and Christian invited me… How would that make you feel?"

"You're right," she said.

"Let's go have fun Steele. Let's get your mind off of this," Rainey says.

"You're right," I tell her, "I'm getting drunk tonight! Can I stay at one of you twos house?"

"Yea," Kate says, "My parents aren't here this weekend, so we can all crash there tonight."

"Sounds good," I say leading the way inside but I send a quick text to my dad letting him know we are just going to have a sleepover at Kate's. He is reluctant at first since I lied to him last time but I swore that is where I would be and that he could drive over there tonight and see for himself. He agreed I could and told us to be the good girls he knew we were!

We walk inside and there is definitely a party going on. I spot Jesse and ask where they drinks were and he lead the way.

"We have beer and we have shots… Which do you want?" he asked.

"Hmmm…" I thought about it, "What's that saying Kate?"

"What Liquor before beer you're in the clear and beer before liquor you get sick quicker?"

"Yep that's the one!" I say turning back to Jesse.

"I think I will start with some shots!" I smile.

"Alright Steele. Wild child tonight huh!" Jesse smirks.

"Nah.. I just wanted to forget for a little while," I smile at him.

"Oh if that's what you want I have something much better," he says.

"Nah.." I say knowing exactly what he is talking about, "I will drink, but I don't do drugs."

"Well if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Jesse and I use to be good friends through grade school, then he started hanging out with some of the wrong people and we drifted apart. He isn't as bad anymore, but he still is a bad boy for sure.

"Did I just hear you offer my girlfriend drugs?" a voice I know all too well says from behind me.

I turn around and of course it's Christian.

"What the hell are you doing here Ana? And why are you dressed like a slut?"

"Hmmm.. I could ask you the same thing and how dare you say I'm dressed like a slut," I spit back.

"Umm here Ana," Jesse hands me the drinks, "Help yourself to whatever you would like."

Christian glared at him as he walked off.

"Ana," he says.

"Christian," I say throwing back one of the shots.

Christian glared at me. I just smiled at him and took the other. Then I walk towards where Kate and Rainey.

"Ana," he yells behind me but I keep walking.

"Dammit Ana," he catches up grabbing my arm and spinning me around.

I want to kiss him so badly right now but I am too pissed to.

"What Christian?"

"You didn't answer me. Why are you here?"

"I do live in a free country Christian. I don't have to explain anything to you. You are the one who left earlier and then didn't care to answer my phone call or even call back. You are the one who doesn't want me to go to Aspen with you."

He looked at me shocked about the last part.

"And anyways," I yell, "What are you doing here? You are questioning me… Why are you here?"

"I don't know," he said then he looked me up and down again and his face was angry.

"Who the fuck are you trying to impress or sleep with? You would only be wearing that dress to try and get attention," he said getting right in my face now.

That's when I smelled the alcohol on his breath. I wonder how much he has already had.

I slap him across the face and run to the bathroom and lock the door.

"Ughhhh…" I scream out in frustration.

Then I hear banging on the door.

"Ana," he yells, "Are you in there? Please let me in."

I sit on the side of the bathtub.

"Ana please?" he begs.

I don't budge.

I guess he finally walks away because he hasn't said anything for about a minute.

Then there is another knock on the door.

"Ana, it's us," Rainey says, "And Christian."

I get up and walk to the door. I unlock it and peek out.

"I don't want to talk to him right now. You and Kate can come in but not him," I say looking right at Christian.

"Fine," he throws his hands up and walks off.

I move out of the door so they can come in.

"What happened?" they ask.

"He pretty much told me that I came here to be a slut since I dressed like this."

"Ana, he has been drinking. Don't take him seriously right now. He is going to regret what he said, hell he probably already does. He came and found us to try to get you to open the door," Rainey said.

"Do you still want to get drunk?" Kate asks.

"Yes, Please." I say.

They laugh at me and we walk out of the bathroom.

Christian is about to walk up to me but Rainey puts her hand up and says, "Not now Grey. Not now."

Me and Rainey grab a beer since Kate lost to Rainey when they played 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' deciding who was going to be the DD.

We then make our way to where everyone is dancing. We get right in the middle of everyone and start dancing. I feel his eyes on me the whole time. I look around nonchalantly trying to see where he was. I finally find him standing in the corner of the room with his arms crossed. I guess he quit drinking because he didn't have a drink in his hand. I gulp the last bit of my beer down and tell the girls I'm going to get another one. They continue dancing.

I am already feeling those drinks. I haven't drink in a while and when I did I never got wasted. I stubble to the drinks and grab another beer.

"Do you really need anymore?" Christian says from behind me.

"Need… probably not. Do I want another one…? Well that's a different story!" I say turning towards him.

"Ana please stop acting like this and let's go talk. I was wrong ok! I admit it, now will you please stop drinking?"

"We can talk tomorrow Christian."

It took everything just to walk away from him. I am mad at him and I don't want him thinking whenever he acts crazy that I will just run back to him.

I continue dancing with the girls. I can tell now that I am defiantly drunk. I really do need to stop or I am going to feel horrible tomorrow. I need to walk outside and get some fresh air. Im not feeling well. I walk over to the side of the house and I feel it coming up.

No No No No! I plead not wanting to throw up, but I know it's going to.

Just as I start throwing up someone comes behind me and pulls my hair out of my face.

"It's ok," he said, "Im here Ana."

"I'm sorry," I sob.

"Let's get you home," Christian tells me when I finally stop puking.

"I'm staying at Kate's tonight," I tell him.

"Come on and sit in my car. I am going to get Kate's house keys," he says about to walk away.

"No need! I know where the spare is and I know the passcode to the security system."

"Well I at least need to tell them I am taking you to her house so they won't get worried." He said.

"Ok," I say leaning my head back on the seat.

He shuts the door and runs inside and he is back within a few minutes.

"Ready," he asks.

"Yeah," I say not moving.

.

.

.

He jumps out of the car and runs to Kate's door. Wow he isn't going to wait for me to come with him. Rude. Then I see him running back to the car. He opens the door and picks me up. I wasn't expecting that.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I went and unlocked the door and put in the security code so I could carry you in," he shrugged.

"Oh, I guess you got the code and stuff from Kate," I lay my head against his chest.

He nods and carries me to one of the guest bedrooms. He sits me down on the bed and I kick my shoes off. I then stand back up and start to unzip the dress but I can't unzip it and keep my balance.

"Need some help?" Christian asks.

"Please," I say.

He slowly unzips my dress and I let it slide off my body. I am left in only my bra and panties. I hear Christian mumble something under his breath before telling me to get in bed.

"Im going to get you some water," he said leaving the room.

I got in the bed and pulled the cover up to my neck. Christian was back within a flash with two bottles of water and some Advil. How he found it so quickly I don't know.

"Drink Ana," he says handing me the bottle.

I let out a sigh not wanting to get back up but I do.

I drink the water, then put the bottle on the night stand and lay back down.

"Stay with me tonight," I tell him.

"Ana… I will stay until you fall asleep ok," he says.

I feel him crawl in the bed beside me and wrap his arms around me.

"Please don't leave me," I say before drifting off into sleep.

.

.

.

I wake up to a pounding headache and I am burning up.

I look over and Christian in still here with me. I smile. He didn't leave me last night. Then I remember the water and Advil. I slide out from under him and sit up. I grab the water and Advil and down them. I go to the dresser knowing I have clothes here from every other time I have stayed. I grab a change of clothes and go to the bathroom. Thankfully there is one in this bedroom so I don't have to run down the hall in my bra and panties.

I turn on the shower letting it get warm and then turn and look in the mirror.

Damn Steele you look like shit, I tell myself.

When I see the steam I jump in the shower. It feels amazing. I just stand there and let the water take over my body.

I am in there about 5 minutes and I hear a knock on the door. Right now I am thankful this bathroom doesn't have the glass door and actually has a curtain so I can't be seen in the shower.

"Yeah," I say.

"Ana," Christian says, "Mind if I come in?"

"That's fine," I say washing my hair.

I hear the door open and him walk in.

"How are you feeling this morning," he asks.

"Well I defiantly don't feel my best," I confess.

"I'm sorry," I tell him but he cuts me off.

"No, I am sorry Ana. I overreacted. I jumped to conclusions and stuff," he said.

I finish my shower, quietly, but I knew he was still in there.

I turn the water off and stick my arm out for my towel then realize I never grabbed one.

I swear under my breath then stick my head around the shower curtain. Christian is leaned against the sink looking _yummy_ in just his boxers.

"Umm… Would you mind grabbing me a towel out of that cabinet," I say pointing at the cabinet on the other side of the bathroom.

"Hmmm… I think you should just come out and get one yourself," he smirks playfully at me.

I think long and hard if I should shock him and actually run out of the shower for the cabinets. I know he is just joking… but I want to shock him.

I look at him quickly and jump out of the shower but I didn't even think about wet feet and tile floor together is not a good combo. I slipped and just before I hit the ground I was in his arms.

We both pause for a second before he lets me go and turns around. I don't know if I should be thankful he is respecting me or hurt that he might not think I am attractive naked. I quickly but safely walk over to the cabinet and grab a towel. I throw it around me and walk out of the bathroom forgetting my clothes.

I thought Christian might follow and I would run back in there a change but he doesn't. I sigh and push the door open to see Christian's naked butt before he steps in the shower.

"Oh... I'm sorry," I squeal running out of the bathroom.

"Hey, you only saw my butt… I well I got the better end of the deal," he was joking.

"Oh hush Christian. Are you in the shower yet?" I ask.

"Yeah," he laughed.

"Nice butt by the way," I say grabbing my clothes then walking back out.

I am changed and sitting on the bed when he gets out of the shower. He walks out with the towel around his waist showing off his perfectly sculpted chest and abs.

"Ughmm…" he says causing me to blush. I got busted staring at him.

"Like what you see?" he asks.

"More than like," I mumble but he definitely heard.

"Well if you liked it so much… You could have stayed in there with me," he says walking towards me.

I gulp and can't take my eyes off of him.

I glance down at the towel and I can see just how big his package is.

I quickly glance back to his eyes and he laughs and looks down at his towel.

"I'm… I'm not sure I am ready yet Christian. I'm sorry," I tell him looking away.

He grabs his pants and pulls them under the towel and lets it fall when he has them on.

He strokes my cheek and pulls my chin towards him.

"I am fine with waiting Ana… I just don't know how to hide the fact that I just saw you naked. I mean I took a cold shower… It didn't really work," he smirked then kisses me.

"TMI Christian… TMI!" I laugh.

He smiles at me, pulls me close to him, then makes us fall back on the bed.

"I could lay like this with you forever," he says.

We lay there for what seems like forever. I can't help but think about what Kate said last night. Why did he not invite me to Aspen? Is he too embarrassed to let me meet his family? Kate has been to Elliot's house many of times… Me on the other hand… I have never met his parents. Every time I have been to his house, no one was there. I think he can tell something is up because he pulls away from me a little so he can look in my eyes.

"What's wrong Ana," he asks.

"Nothing," I lie.

"Ana… Do you not know by now that I know when you are telling me a lie? For one… You won't look me in my eyes."

He pulls my face to look at him, "Now… What's wrong?"

"I… I was just trying to figure out why you didn't invite me to Aspen. Elliot invited Kate… Are you embarrassed to introduce me to your family?"

"Ana, you can't be serious? Please tell me you don't really think that!" he says.

I just nod at him not knowing what to say.

"Ana, I didn't invite you because I knew Christmas was special thing for you and your dad. I remember you telling me how your mother loved Christmas and she would always over-do it. You also told me that ever since then you and your dad kept that tradition going. I would never want to mess that up. Don't get me wrong I would love for you to go to Aspen with me… I just thought that you would want to be here with your dad."

I feel like a total idiot.

"I'm sorry Christian," I tell him, "I only thought of the worse."

He kissed my forehead and told me to go to Kate's closet and grab a dress or something a little dressier than the holey jeans and concert t-shirt I had on.

"Umm… Why?" I asked.

"I am taking you to my house for Sunday brunch. I'm sure Kate won't mind you borrowing clothes," he said.

He slaps my butt as I get out of the bed and I turn a give him a look.

"I think you have a sexy butt too," he smirks making me blush.

I walk to Kate's room and walk in.

"Oh holy crap," I scream, "I am so sorry!"

Christian comes out of the room and asks what's wrong.

"Umm… I kind of walked in on Kate and your brother!"

"Ohhhh…" he said, "You aren't having this best luck with that this morning are you?"

A few seconds later Kate is poking her head out of the door.

"Well that was awkward," she laughs, "Umm… Did you need something Steele?"

"Well… I was going to raid your closet for a nice outfit to wear… but you two finish up… I can get some later," I laugh and walk back to the room.

"That was awkward," I say as my head hit the pillow and I'm looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm sure," he said, "I have walked in on my brother a time or two."

"Yeah, I definitely wasn't expecting to see two guys butts today," I laugh.

Christian cuts his eyes at me.

"Oh don't even say anything… Yours was better," I smirk at him.

"Damn right," he says as he starts to tickle me.

By the way, I am extremely ticklish.

I am buck and screaming for him to stop. I can't even catch my breath.

Next thing I know Kate is banging on the door.

"Umm… Steele is everything ok in there?"

"No," I scream between the breaths I can take.

She bust in the door like she is fixing to pounce on someone.

"Anastasia Rose Steele… Don't have me thinking you are… Well you know and in all actuality you are getting tickled. I think I will just let him continue," she says running out of the room.

"Trader," I scream still trying to buck Christian off of me.

"I surrender," I yell.

He stops and I jump up. He is about on his knees on the edge of the bed laughing. I quickly run over to him before he realizes it and push him off the bed and RUN! I quickly run into another spare room and hid behind the door.

"Oh… That was the wrong thing to do Ana," Christian screams, "You are going to pay for that one… Come out come out where ever you are!"

I try to steady my breathing and also try not to laugh. I hear Kate giggling as he is telling her what happened.

"After you find her we are fixing to all play hid and seek. I haven't played that since I was a kid!" Kate says excitedly.

I see Christian walk by the door, but I can't tell if he walked in the room. I put my hand over my mouth trying to be as quiet as possible… but I fail.

Christian jerks the door and grabs me before I could get away. I scream as he throws me over his shoulder like a little rag doll with my butt sticking up in the air. I am slapping his butt, but he isn't stopping. I hear Kate and Elliot laughing.

"Nice butt Ana," Elliot screams.

"I could say the same to you," I smirk and he shuts up.

After about 5 more minutes of torture from Christian tickling me, we start our game of hide and seek. I get stuck seeking first. Kate's house is huge and this is going to be hard. Elliot informed me that he and Christian took hide and seek seriously, so I was aiming to find Kate. I tried to remember all of the spots we used to hide in when we were kids. I looked in a few and no one was there.

I am walking through the house about to give up and I hear what sounds like a phone vibrate. I was over to the window with the huge drapes and pull them and sure enough there is Elliot. He has a smirk on his face.

"You have to catch me first Steele," he screams and runs off.

I am quickly running behind him through the house and by that time I guess Kate and Christian made their way out of their hiding spots because I hear them laughing at us.

I am determined to get Elliot. I chase him around the furniture and through the kitchen. He runs back to the family room and up the two steps that go to the other side of the house.

I am following close behind him but I fail to hit the last step and trip.

"Ana," Elliot stops quickly and Christian is already at my side.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

I am balled in a ball in pain.

"I… I think I broke my ankle," I scream out in pain.

Christian picks me up and walks towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To see my mom," he says.

"NO!" I can't meet your mom looking like this!

He stops and looks at me crazy.

"Ana, you are hurt! Who cares what you look like! I personally think you look beautiful!" he says kissing my forehead.

"Ok, but I need my phone and purse," I say.

"Already got it for you Steele," Kate says handing me my purse and opening the door.

"I am so sorry Ana," Elliot says.

"It's not your fault Elliot, I'm the clumsy one." I wink at him.

"We will follow you to the house," Elliot tells Christian.

"Sounds good," he says back walking to his car.

Our ride is fairly short. We pull in Christian's long drive and I am in shock.

I just thought Kate's house was huge. You could fit about 3 of her houses in this house.

"Christian, I should have changed," I sulk.

"Don't be ridiculous Ana, my mother isn't going to care," he says getting out and walking to my side of the car.

He has me out of the car before I can try to open the door for myself.

A woman walks out of the house and meets us at the top step.

This is so embarrassing. I didn't really want to meet his mother while being carried in Christian's arms hurt.

"Elliot text me," she said smiling, "Bring her in the family room."

We walk into the gorgeous house and I am speechless. It is beautiful. It looks like it came straight out of a magazine.

"Let's have a look," she says sweetly sitting beside me on the couch, "Ohh... It does look bad. I think she should go to the hospital and have an x-ray just to be sure… I think it's broken though."

"Can you call ahead so we can get in and out? I was going to bring Ana to brunch with me today and introduce her to everyone… and well I still plan on it." Christian says to his mother.

"Of course dear," she smiles, "I would love to get to know Ana."

I smiled at her.

"Im sorry I look such a mess. I planned on wearing a nicer outfit, and well this happened," I pointed at my ankle.

An alarm goes off on my phone and I quickly look at it.

"Ohhh no no no!" I say getting their attention.

"What's wrong Ana?" Christian asks.

I haven't told him yet, but I had an audition of Julliard in right after Christmas. I got the confirmation yesterday. I set an alarm reminding me to start my countdown until the day of my audition.

I am fully crying now.

"Ana is it your ankle? Does it hurt?"

"It does, but that's not it… I hadn't told you yet, but I am supposed to be auditioning for Julliard after Christmas break. I got the email yesterday. And well, I can't audition with a broken ankle. They start looking at dancers their junior year. If you don't cut it your junior year, they won't even consider you when you are a senior!"

"I'm sure they will understand," Christian starts saying before I cut him off.

"No Christian," I say putting my face in my hands, "They have thousands of applicants. When one slips they move on and don't look back. This can't be happening!"

"Ana, sweetie," Christian's Mom says, "I'm sure that's not true. Christian has told us how good of a dancer you are."

"Thank you," is all I could say.

"Well let's get you to the hospital," Christian says pulling me into his arms again.

"Thank you…Mrs. Grey," I say.

"Oh, call me Grace dear,' she said, "I will call ahead and I will see you two later."

We were quiet most of the way to the hospital.

Christian finally broke the silence, "So Julliard huh?" I couldn't help but hear a little disappointment in his voice. I mentally tell myself to look into that.

"Yeah," I sigh.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked.

"Well yesterday wasn't the best day for us. I found out right before you told me about Aspen," I shrug.

"You have never mentioned it to me before though…" he states as we are about to pull into the hospital parking.

"Well you have never told me where you planned on going to college. I won't be going for another year… You graduate this year remember!?"

He looks at me and pauses for a minute.

"Harvard," he spits out before getting out of the car and asking for a wheelchair.

I am taken aback. Harvard! That is on the other side of the country. I mean Julliard is too… but that dream was far fetch. I never actually thought I would be one they accepted I wanted to try though and I still do. He is going to be that far away from me… How will this work? Could we do the long distant thing?

I am brought back to now by Christian opening my door and helping me into the wheelchair.

We don't really talk while waiting. He is busy playing on his phone.

A nurse comes in and takes me to have an x-ray. Sure enough it is broken. I call my dad and let him know. I also let him know I am eating over Christian's.

We are awkwardly silent all the way to Christian's and also while we were there. Grace was so nice though. I love her. I had an amazing time there, I just things were better between Christian and I.

**Ok so I don't really know how Julliard dies their auditions and such... But for the sake of this fanfic... That's the way they do! (: Again thank you for reading! **


	9. RANT

Ok so it was brought to my attention I made a mistake about Ana being at Christian's house and then her being surprised about how big his house is! My mistake! I wrote half go that at like 4 in the morning! Give me a break! And I don't think the characters are dumb! They are in high school having fun so get over yourself "guest"! I mean if you are going to give a bad review please at least have the balls to log in so we can message about it! Also I will say this... If you do not like my characters then by all mean don't read my story! Ana most certainly has a brain... Can you clarify why you I think she doesn't!? Sorry everyone for this rant but I hate when a "guest" leave a bad review. Drives me crazy! I understand not everyone will like my story just like there are a few I wasn't really into... But I have NEVER left a bad review on someone's story! Encouraging reviews are great, constructive criticism, and POSITIVE things as well... I write this as a hobby... For fun... Not to get a book published! Lighten up!

Ok with that being said I hope everyone has a great weekend! Thanks everyone who like this story! And I'm sorry some of you don't! AND I'm sorry for the ones who do that didn't have to even read my rant ha! Y'all are great! (:


End file.
